These Shattering Memories
by JaraandEzriaLoverr
Summary: Chris has just turned twenty-two and starts remembering things that happened in the alternate timeline, he doesn't know how to deal with any of it. Will he ask for support or try to shut everyone out?
1. Chapter 1

**These Shattering Memories**

**Chapter One**

It was half five in the morning at the Halliwell Manor and Chris woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily with his duvet wrapped around his body in a tight and awkward way. He wiped his face with his hand hastily, looking around his room as if expecting to see a demon ready to kill him. Suddenly Chris' entire family burst through the door, Piper had her hands at the ready whilst Leo and Melinda wielded blunt objects and Wyatt was ready to use any of his extensive power range.

"What's attacking?" Melinda yelled, swinging a baseball bat in front of her.

"Nothing," Chris answered quickly as he unwrapped himself from his duvet and stood up from his bed, Melinda dropped the bat to her side limply.

"Then why am I up?" she asked sarcastically before exiting the room, Chris stood there remembering the dream he had just woken up from where his mom had died in his arms, tears were still streaming down his face but he wiped them with his hands and looked at his family standing before him, including his mother.

"Then what were you yelling about?" Piper asked, approaching her son who was standing beside his bed with a wet face.

"Just a bad dream, absolutely nothing to worry about," Chris told them, he'd had the dream once before when he was fourteen and even then he didn't tell anyone about it.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" Leo asked, eying his son with concern.

"Yes I'm sure," Chris snapped bitterly, everyone paused at the tone he had used with his father, he wasn't even sure why he'd replied like that but he wasn't about to take it back.

"Maybe we should all get another hour sleep," Piper suggested and began to usher her eldest and husband out of the room.

"I'm gonna hang back," Wyatt said moving out of his mother's way as she and Leo left the room, headed for their own.

"What do you want Wyatt?" Chris questioned his older brother whilst sitting back down onto his bed.

"What makes you think I want anything?" Wyatt replied, putting a hand on his chest with his mouth hanging open in mock hurt. Chris looked at him with a look that said: 'you don't fool me' "I want to know what your dream was about," he caved; he was always a terrible liar – a trait he inherited from his Aunt Phoebe. "It must have been more than just a bad dream."

"It was nothing Wy, honestly just go back to bed I'm fine," Chris lied easily; he was the best liar in the Halliwell family. Wyatt assessed him with a critical eye as he leaned against the wall beside the door. "Would I lie to you?" he lied again knowing full well they both knew that he would.

"Probably but there's no way to tell with you so I may as well stop trying," Wyatt replied to the question where 'yes' was so clearly the answer.

"Goodbye then, I'll see you at breakfast," Chris got into bed and faced away from his brother and waited silently for the click to indicate the door had been closed before sitting up again to avoid falling back to sleep. Wyatt walked back to his room thinking that something was definitely bothering his little brother, he decided that he was too stimulated to go back to sleep so he went downstairs and out onto the front porch for some fresh air. No one discussed the early morning situation at breakfast because they were mostly afraid of how Chris would react to being questioned about a moment of weakness; the only person never afraid of having an argument with Chris was Wyatt. Leo and Piper were too afraid of losing him after losing him all those years previously and Melinda hated to anger him because of his anger issues, normal sibling arguments were allowed but anything to do with feelings and weakness were not.

Later that day Piper was having Paige and Phoebe over for dinner whilst the kids and Leo had takeout in the living room, it was five in the evening and the girls were due any moment, Melinda was out with her boyfriend whilst her brothers were in the conservatory.

"Are you gonna tell me about that nightmare yet?" Wyatt asked abruptly and casually, it wasn't even a topic they were dancing around.

"No," Chris replied simply, not even averting his eyes from the telly.

"Come on Chris, whatever it was about it scared you. I could see it in your eyes, you forget that I can read you like a book… well almost, I still can't tell when you're lying but that's beside the point," Wyatt trailed off and by the time he had finished Chris was leaving the room. "Chris, just tell me!" he raised his voice as he followed his brother.

"I'm not telling you Wy!" Chris revealed as he walked through the sitting room, heading towards the stairs.

"Chris please, I just want to help you," Wyatt pleaded as they reached the foyer.

"I said no Wyatt! Now leave me the hell alone!" Chris' voice boomed loudly as if something in his mind snapped, he glared at his brother with dangerous eyes that flickered white as the tiniest bit of electricity bounced around his fingers before he turned around and stormed up the stairs leaving Wyatt glued to the floor in shock; he had gotten Chris angry before but never that angry.

"What did you say to your brother?" Piper asked, she had stood up from the table in case she needed to step in as Phoebe and Paige observed stunned.

"I asked him about his dream," Wyatt told his mother, flinching in anticipation of the ear bashing he was most likely about to receive. Despite being a twenty-three year old man, he was still afraid of his mother but who wasn't afraid of Piper Halliwell.

"Now why would you go and do that? You know how your brother can be when it comes to his emotions," Piper questioned harshly.

"Because no one else will, no one else seems to care enough to," Wyatt shot back, he regretted it immediately; he wasn't exactly sure what made him say it.

"Why would you say that?" Piper asked in disbelief, flashing back to a time when she told future Chris that no one cared about him.

"Oh mom, I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I'm just annoyed, I know that you care about him," the eldest Halliwell progeny rushed to his mother and was about to hug her but she started talking again.

"No Wyatt, tell me why you said that. There must have been a reason," she demanded as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Honestly mom I don't know why I said it, you know my mouth has no filter and I say stupid things," Wyatt was so confused at why his mother was having such a strong reaction to his words.

"Calm down Piper, he didn't mean anything by it," Phoebe soothed her sister by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course, sweetie I'm sorry. Do you want to eat dinner with us? There's plenty of food," Piper apologised to her eldest.

"No mom it's ok, this is your night with your sister's I'm just gonna go out," Wyatt replied, he kissed his mother on the cheek before walking out of the front door.

"You ok sweetie?" Paige asked her eldest sister.

"Yeah, I'm just worried that Chris is going to remember everything that happened," Piper announced her fears.

"Don't be silly," Phoebe said trying to reassure the second born.

"He turned twenty-two last month and he was twenty-two when we met him all those years ago," Piper revealed in case they had forgotten which of course they hadn't.

"Our past lives always seem to haunt us…" Phoebe observed in sudden realization as to where her sister was going with her train of thought. "P. Baxter," she said pointing at Piper. "The Evil Enchantress," she added pointing at Paige and finally pointing at the ceiling, "other Chris."

"That was an alternate timeline though not necessary a past life," Paige pointed out.

"He died just before he was born though," Piper choked out, even after twenty-two years she still had trouble talking about it.

"Let's abandon this subject," Paige chirped as she clapped her hands together and turning the topic to their respective careers.

**A/N:**** So what do you think? Please review I want to know what everyone thinks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**These Shattering Memories**

**Chapter Two**

Wyatt decided to go to P3 which he now co-owned with Chris, there's was still three hours until opening time so it should be empty but when he orbed in he could hear muffled giggles coming from the back room. He crept towards it before kicking the door open with his arms up ready to use his powers. What he saw shocked him and his arms fell limp at his sides.

"Wyatt, what are you doing here?" Melinda questioned, standing up hastily as her boyfriend – Mason – stood slightly behind her.

"I own the place, Melinda what in the name of the Elders are you doing?" Wyatt question raising his voice slightly, he was always the over-protective brother.

"What is the Elders?" Mason asked clueless, he was mortal and completely unaware of the Halliwell's secret.

"Nothing Wy, I'm – we're not doing anything," Melinda replied to her brother, ignoring Mason's question completely.

"How did you get in here?" he questioned. "I got in you know how and could have you know what," he added gravely, confusing Mason even further.

"Well maybe you should be more careful," Melinda sniped as if Wyatt had orbed into an open public place.

"Mel, I own the place," Wyatt stated exasperatedly as Melinda stood there glaring at him with her arms crossed against her chest.

"What are you two going on about?" Mason exploded, trying to get an answer from either of the bickering Halliwell siblings.

"Nothing Mason sorry, just my brother being an idiot so let's get out of his hair," Melinda turned all of her attention to her boyfriend before pulling him past Wyatt, giving him a mocking look before leaving the club.

Meanwhile Chris had sat in his room since the argument and managed to fall asleep. He was stood in the attic with his parents and aunts who all looked significantly younger.

"Looks like we're all one big happy family," Chris uttered to Leo as the sisters left the room to head downstairs.

"You're not family," Leo replied bitterly with hatred burning in his eyes. Chris tried to say something, anything but nothing came out and he was left in the attic screaming 'dad come back' in his head.

"I am family, you're my dad," he mumbled as he was sweating in his sleep.

"Are one of you feeling extreme despair?" Phoebe asked her sister's, even though she could control her empathy sometimes emotions were too strong to block.

"No I'm perfectly happy," Paige answered, the pair looked towards Piper.

"I feel fine, a little upset but not extreme despair," Piper revealed, they all pondered for a moment until realising that it must be Chris. "No we can't go up there," Piper ordered just Paige and Phoebe were getting up. "Did you not see how he reacted to being asked about his feelings by Wyatt? He has to come to us if he wants to talk about his feelings."

"Even if that means he's up there on his own crying or something?" Phoebe asked to which Piper responded with a nod. The younger sisters sighed whilst upstairs Chris sat bolt up on his bed in tears, he didn't understand why he was having such heart breaking dreams. All of a sudden Wyatt appeared by Chris' bed.

"What do you want Wyatt?" Chris groaned outwardly.

"You had another bad dream, didn't you?" Wyatt questioned, ignoring Chris' words completely.

"Even if I had I wouldn't tell you but I haven't had one," Chris lied, wiping the sweat from his face that contradicted his statement.

"You may be a good liar but I'm not an idiot. I could sense your suffering, I can also see the sweat that you're doing nothing to hide," Wyatt told his brother as he sat down on the bed next to him, tucking one leg beneath him.

"Seriously Wyatt I get that you're worried but it's nothing, I'm dealing with it," Chris decided yelling wasn't the best approach, considering it didn't work last time.

"I will only leave it if you promise me that you will talk to me if you need to, it doesn't matter if it's the middle of the night, I'm here," Wyatt said so caringly that Chris raised an eyebrow. "Sorry I just care," Wyatt smiled and grinned when Chris smiled back. "Oh and by the way you really shouldn't threaten me with your powers in front of mom."

"You're probably right and I am sorry about that, I wouldn't have attacked you anyway," Chris replied.

"Well I'm glad to hear that little brother; you couldn't beat me in a power battle anyway," Wyatt joked, ignoring the tiny air of doubt in Chris' voice.

"Wy, don't tempt me," Chris joked but he was half serious because his emotions were all out of whack. Instead of listening to the comment Wyatt attacked him in a hug.

"Ew bromance," came the voice of Melinda. "Mason blew me off because of you, idiot!"

"Well he doesn't deserve you, you're better off without him," Wyatt observed even though he knew she didn't mean that he'd dumped her.

"He didn't dump me! He just made up his excuses to ditch me after you started going on about the Elders," Melinda replied, getting on the bed to sit with her brothers.

"You did what? Wyatt are you out of your mind?" Chris questioned in a raised voice at his brothers stupidity.

"He doesn't have any idea of what or who the Elders are and he won't figure it out," Wyatt shrugged with a smirk.

"You were trying to scare him away, weren't you; well now he thinks we have some weird religion because you said Elder's instead of God," Melinda glared at her eldest brother.

"We do have a weird religion according to most mortals: Wicca," Wyatt carried on winding his sister up with a grin whilst Chris observed with a smirk.

"Shut up Wyatt!" the boys burst into laughter at Melinda's tone. Melinda tried to look angry but she couldn't help crack a smile and then laugh with her brothers.

"Have either of you eaten?" Chris asked when the laughter faded.

"No, Mason and I were gonna have dinner until Wyatt interrupted," Melinda revealed cheekily and then there was a knock at the door, reminding Chris and Wyatt that Chinese food had been ordered, the three siblings ran down the stairs. They paid the man and Wyatt and Melinda took the food upstairs whilst Chris got drinks.

"Hey sweetie, you're feeling better then?" Piper asked after following Chris into the kitchen.

"Yeah, you know how Wyatt has a way of pushing my buttons; he just wound me up," Chris explained as he took soda out of the fridge.

"Well next time he winds you up, try not to nearly lose control of your powers," Piper advised. "Yes, I saw the electricity in your eyes and hands," she added giving him a pointed look.

"I know and I'm sorry but he needs to stay out of my business," Chris attempted to justify his almost loss of control.

"I'm being serious Chris, he's your brother which means he won't stay out of your business just ask your aunts," Piper stressed, she worried constantly about Chris because she was worried that if he bottles up his emotions too much then he will end up exploding with his power and doing something he will regret and be unable to come back from.

"Mom, seriously you don't need to worry, I promise not to use my powers against anyone other than demons," Chris reassured his mother in a completely monotonous tone with a blank expression.

"I don't want you to feel like I'm babying you, I just get worried," Piper whispered, looking down.

"It's ok mom, I understand," Chris soothed, kissing his mom's cheek before taking the soda up to his siblings.

"What took you so long?" Melinda questioned with a mouthful of noodles.

"Nice, very lady-like; I bet Mason would love to see that," Chris smirked, amused as he put the soda down.

"Shut up Chris!" Melinda demanded, she often found herself saying that to her brothers, the two chuckled as they continued to tease their little sister.

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please REVIEW and tell me what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**These Shattering Memories**

**Chapter Three**

Over the next couple of weeks Chris continued having the dreams but not all of them contained the sisters and Leo, some of them were with evil Wyatt, the resistance and arguments with Leo throughout his childhood. He eventually tried to stop sleeping to avoid the dreams, he drank lots of coffee to stay awake and when that didn't work he was engulfed in painful memories. Every time he woke up in a cold sweat he would go to the underworld to express his anger. It was exactly two weeks after Chris had had the first dream and he was in the attic looking through the Book of Shadows for demons to hunt, he had been awake for seventy-two hours living on coffee, sugary foods and the adrenaline from demon hunts, the demon hunts made him feel invincible.

"Hey Chris," Melinda said softly; after a week of her brother's irrational and erratic behaviour she stopped antagonizing him like usual because she was afraid that he was going to break. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Looking through the book," he replied not looking up as he took notes down about demons that needed vanquishing.

"Come on Chris, you're not going demon hunting again? You need some sleep," Melinda put a hand on the book to stop him from turning another page.

"No I don't, what I need is to go and vanquish demons!" Chris yelled at his sister before orbing out. Melinda groaned in frustration, she was really worried about him because she knew that he had a tendency to bottle things up and she also knew that it could cause a person to be extremely reckless and not to mention the lack of sleep.

"Was that Chris I heard shouting?" Leo asked, entering the attic.

"Yeah, he's gone demon hunting again," Melinda told her dad sadly. "What if something bad happens to him? I don't want to lose him dad," she explained and Leo pulled her into a hug.

"He's going to be ok, he's a powerful witch. He's even more powerful than the power of three," Leo reassured her as he stroked her hair.

"I'm not only talking about that, what if whatever he's going through ruins him?" Melinda elaborated on her worries.

"Come on let's just go downstairs and wait for your brother to come home," Leo put his arm around her shoulders and led her downstairs. An hour later Melinda was sat in the conservatory, home alone because Leo had to go and help Piper in the restaurant as it was his day off from Magic School and Wyatt was at P3 tending to some orders. _Ding Dong._ Melinda trudged towards the door.

"Coming," she called out once she reached the foyer, she opened the door to reveal Mason.

"Hey Mel," he greeted, Melinda had come close to telling him the secret multiple times but it never seemed to be the right time.

"Hey Mase," she replied, pulling him into a hug and burying her face into his chest, he responded by tightly hugging her back.

"What's the matter Mellie?" he asked, he could sense her sadness by the action of burying her face in his chest, and he watched her with concern as she led him back to the conservatory with his hand.

"I'm just worried about Chris, he's been going through some stuff and I kind of upset him earlier and he took off," Melinda explained her predicament.

"He's twenty-two Mel, where could he possibly go for you to be this worried about him? He's a grown adult," Mason asked his girlfriend gently.

"You have no idea," she mumbled sadly, Mason then agreed to wait with Melinda for Chris. It was midday and they were lying on the couch together watching the telly when they heard voices coming from upstairs.

"Did you hear that?" Mason asked, muting the telly. He stood up ready to go and investigate when Melinda pulled him back to a sitting position. "I was gonna go and check everything's ok."

"No, no, no, I'll go," Melinda stated as she jumped up, adding "you wait here." She quickly ran upstairs before Mason could object. The young Halliwell checked each room on the first floor then decided to go up to the attic where she heard a couple of thuds and a deep voice say: 'it won't let me touch it!' "Oh no," she whispered to herself. When she got into the attic she saw three demons attempting to grab the book, as soon as she was spotted she was thrown into a chest of drawers by an energy ball. "Wyatt! Paige!" she called out, getting up just to fall back to the floor avoiding another energy ball, even though she possessed the power of telekinetic orbing she hadn't yet mastered throwing energy balls off course. Two of the demons were attacking Melinda whilst the third kept trying to grab the book. Melinda resorted to her martial arts training to fight the demons.

"Melinda!" shouted Mason who had appeared at the attic door.

"No Mason, get out of here! Go!" Melinda yelled as one of the demons turned his attention to the mortal.

"Who are these people?" Mason asked before one of the leather clad demons threw an energy ball his way, Melinda jumped in front of it and as quickly as she could threw a wooden table leg through the demon and he burst into flames. She had blood pouring out of her and the remaining two demons weren't giving up.

"Damnitt Wyatt! Get your butt over here right now!" Melinda yelled loudly and within seconds Wyatt appeared in front of the pair, vanquishing the demons in less than a minute. "Heal me idiot!" Melinda demanded when Wyatt put the book back on the stand. Mason was sat against the attic door looking utterly mortified.

"Right sorry," Wyatt chuckled as light emanated from his hands over Melinda bloody middle and shoulder.

"What the hell just happened?" Mason questioned, eyes still wide from shock, he just witnessed his girlfriend get mortally injured and it didn't even faze her.

"Oh my God Mason, are you ok?" Melinda gasped, running to his side.

"I think your right time to tell him is right now," Wyatt smirked as he looked on, he was worried that his sister was hurt but he was glad that Mason hadn't been hit by one of the energy balls; at least Melinda had high resistance.

"Wyatt can you, like, go?" Melinda pointed out of the door.

"Of course, sorry," Wyatt apologised, giving her a double thumbs up as he left the room. He headed for the kitchen where he bumped into Chris as he orbed in. "Where have you been?"

"Where do you think?" Chris replied sarcastically; he was extremely dirty from being in the underworld fighting demons for a few hours.

"Demons attacked while you were gone by the way, Melinda was home alone with Mason," Wyatt commented casually as he took an apple from the counter and took a bite.

"Well we all get attacked from time to time and judging by your tone she's ok," Chris replied acting as if he didn't care.

"That's not the point Chris," Wyatt scolded his little brother.

"So I have to stay here because she can't handle herself?" Chris asked bitterly in a slightly raised voice.

"That's not what I'm saying. What I am saying is that you need to be reachable as well as me and Aunt Paige," Wyatt explained.

"I'm not gonna stop demon hunting on my own just because a couple of demons attacked the manor with Mel home alone," Chris put his foot down; the demon hunting was one of the only things that took his mind off of the dreams. Chris was really working himself up with anger and that couple with lack of sleep and not eating properly made him go dizzy; he stumbled forward grabbing the counter for support as one hand went to his forehead as his head started to pound.

"Chris what's wrong?" Wyatt held his arms out in front of Chris to grab him but the stubborn Halliwell pushed them away.

"Go away," he said through gritted teeth and walked out of the kitchen; this time he was holding his stomach. Whilst fighting many demons that morning he had gotten pretty beaten up with bruises and open wounds.

"No Chris I'm really worried about you," Wyatt followed Chris upstairs to his room; the middle sibling stopped in the doorway for a moment before he entered and slammed the door in Wyatt's face, he sighed and turned around to see Melinda and Mason emerge from the stairway to the attic hand in hand. Wyatt pulled his hands over his face in frustration as he said, "telling him went well then?"


	4. Chapter 4

**These Shattering Memories**

**Chapter Four**

Wyatt, Melinda and Mason made their way downstairs; the couple still hand in hand whilst Wyatt trailed behind them, worrying about Chris.

"He understands… I take it that you made Chris angry again?" Melinda replied to her brother sadly who nodded in response.

"I'm really worried about him, what if he does something stupid?" Wyatt vented, the two brothers had always been the closest siblings out of the Charmed Ones progeny.

"I still don't understand why you're worrying so much about an adult who can take care of himself," Mason interjected.

"Mase you don't understand because unlike mortals we can't just decide to deal with something alone because it can affect all of us, we have to share our problems because bottling up emotions can be dangerous. Our powers are tied to our emotions so bottling them up can cause problems for handling our powers so we have to talk to each other but Chris isn't talking to anyone and he hasn't been eating or sleeping properly. You know I said those demons come from the underworld –"Melinda described, waiting for Mason to show his acknowledgment and continued when he nodded. "That's where Chris goes when he's upset or angry and he takes everything out on the demons by killing them."

"Well that's a good thing isn't it? That's what you do, kill demons," Mason commented.

"Not the way Chris does it, he is reckless and I'm scared that he's going to get himself killed or worse…" she trailed off by the end, looking to her eldest brother for support in her fears.

"What could be worse than getting killed?"

"He could lose control completely and stray from good, "Wyatt finished expressing his sister's fears as he also had them.

"You don't really think he would do that, do you? Everything you told me about your family's goodness how could he?" Mason asked it was a valid question: could a witch as good as Chris go bad?

"I don't want to talk about this," Wyatt said, burying his head in his hands, leant forward with his elbows on his knees. "I just can't."

"I don't want to either Wy, but we need to if we're going to help him," Melinda put a comforting hand on his shoulder but Wyatt made no move at his sisters touch.

"This is so much to process…" Mason said, rubbing his temples slightly. Meanwhile in Chris' room, he was pacing to avoid falling asleep.

"I can't fall asleep; I can't fall asleep; I can't have those dreams anymore," he mumbled to himself over and over until he felt a warm wetness on his stomach; he'd been pacing for over an hour and was in a lot of pain that he had been ignoring. What he really should have been doing was resting or getting Wyatt to heal him but he was too stubborn for that, he was facing away from his bedroom door when he took his top off to see what damage had been done. He wasn't expecting anyone to enter his room without knocking and when his mother did he spun around upon hearing her voice.

"Oh my God, Chris what the hell happened?" she gasped and rushed to her sons aid when she saw blood trickling from a big open wound on his side. "I need to get your brother."

"No mom please, it's just a cut; people get them all the time," Chris pleaded, everything he was doing was his business and he wanted to keep it that way; he didn't want Wyatt to see the injuries and demand he start talking. "You can't tell anyone about this, promise me mom."

"Why the hell not?" Piper demanded as Chris closed the open door to avoid his siblings from hearing their mother's raised voice.

"I just don't want everyone in my business, I can handle myself!" Chris told his mom in a stern tone.

"At least let me tend to that," Piper knew there was nothing she could do to change her son's mind so she gave in and pointed to the gash that was bleeding.

"Fine," Chris groaned and Piper went to get the first aid kit from the bathroom. Once she returned they sat on his bed as she patched him up; disinfecting the wound and wrapping a bandage around him. "I thought you were at work?"

"I just came home to grab some paperwork that I left here this morning," Piper revealed as she finished putting the bandage on him, she looked at her boy's tired face. "You should get some sleep," she told him with a hand on his cheek.

"I'm busy," Chris got up and left the room, presumably for the attic to look for more demons. The mother-of-three sighed, just as she thought she was breaking through his walls he iced her out again. Standing up she sighed again before grabbing the paperwork from her room and heading back downstairs.

"Is Chris alright?" Wyatt asked as he followed her out the front door when she bypassed her kids completely, he knew she'd spoken to him because he knew she would have checked his room to see if he was in there.

"I don't know Wyatt, we can't force him to open up, He's too stubborn and it just makes him isolate himself even more," Piper told her first born.

"We can't just do nothing!" Wyatt raised his voice in both anger and desperation.

"What do you want me to do? Sit him down and tell him if he doesn't tell us what's going on then he's grounded?" Piper replied in an equally raised voice.

"Yes if that's what it takes! We need to do something or we'll lose him!" Wyatt continued shouting as everyone who was on the street stopped and were staring at the pair as if they were watching a soap opera on the telly.

"Don't you think I know that? He's an adult Wyatt and he's entitled to do whatever he likes," Piper had lost the energy for this argument and her voice lowered exasperatedly. Wyatt was stood at the top of the steps to the street whilst Piper was stood on the street next to her car, he looked at her sadly as she got into her car and drove away. People were still stood staring at him but he ignored them and hit his head in frustration as he groaned, he turned back to the house to see Melinda leant against the door frame.

"Don't take your anger out on mom, she's just as worried as we are," she told her six foot two brother. Wyatt glared at her before pushing past her into the house; she sighed and entered the house closing the door behind her.

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**These Shattering Memories**

**Chapter Five**

Over the next week Chris continued to hide injuries as he kept going down the Underworld and sleeping miniscule hours. It was a Friday night and Wyatt had convinced Chris to spend the evening at P3 with him just hanging out because since Chris started having the dreams the younger Halliwell brother had been distancing himself from everyone.

"We should be out fighting evil you know, not wasting time in here when we're not even working," Chris commented as they sat at the V.I.P table.

"You're on a bloody suicide mission, we're allowed a night off. We can't rid the world of evil, we can only save innocents one at a time but we can't just go fighting demons for the fun of it," Wyatt lectured his younger brother as he finished his drink.

"I'll get more drinks," Chris grumbled; he got up and as he began to walk to the bar he got a shooting pain through his stomach, he tried to ignore the pain until it all became too much and he collapsed in the middle of the crowded club, the empty glasses smashing as he dropped them. He could hear muffled voices all around him saying things like: 'Oh my God', 'Is he ok?' and 'Somebody call 911'. "No I'm fine," he mumbled but he wasn't and he knew that, he attempted to stand up but he was too dizzy as black dots clouded his vision, the pain was unbearable.

"What's going on? Get out of my way," came Wyatt's voice as he pushed through the crowd of people to see what had happened. "Oh my God Chris!" he dropped to his knees beside Chris' crumpled form.

"I'm ok Wy, don't worry," Chris tried to reassure his big brother but that was an impossible feat considering he was on the floor wheezing in pain.

"Paramedics are on their way," voice Lily, one of the brother's barmaids.

"No, I don't need any paramedics, I'm perfectly alright," Chris attempted but inevitably failing to get everyone off of his back.

"Don't be stupid Chris!" Wyatt scolded the stubborn witch. "Thanks Lily," he thanked the barmaid who then went back to work before he mumbled to himself, "I should call mom and dad."

"No they'll just worry!" Chris whimpered, he didn't want his parents to start babying him and suffocating him with their attention.

"Oh and they have a reason not to?" Wyatt replied sarcastically. The paramedics rushed to Chris and an hour later Wyatt was sat in a waiting room whilst the doctor's performed emergency surgery on his baby brother for internal bleeding. The oldest Halliwell progeny was sat alone because he had promised Chris that he wouldn't call anyone. Meanwhile back at P3, Melinda and Mason were stood in the line into the club waiting to reach the bouncer.

"You alright, Rick?" Melinda greeted the massive security guard.

"I can't let you in Melinda, sorry," Rick looked at the young girl apologetically.

"I'm not here to drink, I'm here to see my brothers," Melinda told the bouncer matter-of-factly as people behind her began groaning out of impatience.

"You haven't heard? Chris was rushed to hospital," Rick explained.

"What? What happened?" Melinda demanded, the colour draining from her face in worry and fear for her brother.

"Go in and talk to Lily, these people are getting annoyed," Rick allowed, putting a hand on her back to let her and Mason in.

"Get out of my way!" Melinda said as she pushed people out of her path to the bar. "Lily what happened to Chris?"

"Wyatt hasn't called you? He collapsed while they were having drinks; it couldn't have been because of drinking too much he'd only had one beer. I called the paramedics and Wyatt went with him to the hospital," Lily described the event as she poured a pint for another customer, who was leering at the young witch.

"Oh my God," Melinda mumbled, putting a hand to her forehead as she perched herself on a bar stool. Lily quickly poured her a glass of water which she gladly sipped.

"Chris is really stubborn isn't he? He kept telling Wyatt that he was fine when he clearly wasn't," Lily commented.

"I was afraid something like this was going to happen," Melinda said to Mason, ignoring Lily's comment because she already knew how stubborn Chris could be. "If Wyatt hasn't called me then he probably hasn't called my parents either so he's probably alone at the hospital with Chris," Melinda figured; she thanked Lily before dragging Mason out of the club.

"It's probably Chris' fault that Wyatt hasn't called anyone; Ii can tell he doesn't like people to see when he's suffering and I've seen them two together, there's nothing they wouldn't do for each other," Mason spoke as they speed walked to his car. Melinda nodded and Mason drove them to the hospital as fast as the speed limit would allow them, he had barely even parked when Melinda jumped out of the car and started running towards reception.

"I'm looking for Christopher Halliwell!" she demanded at reception to the young woman who was sat behind the desk.

"May I ask who you are Miss?" the receptionist asked politely.

"Melinda Halliwell, his sister!" she replied less than politely, she was desperate to know what was going on. As soon as she was directed to where Wyatt was she took off with Mason trailing behind her, apologising to everyone that she barged into on her mission to get to her brother. "Wyatt!" she called upon spotting her eldest brother, she ran into his embrace before hitting him hard on the arm.

"I couldn't call you, I promised Chris," Wyatt told his little sister, knowing that was her reason for hitting him.

"Where is he?" Melinda asked as if suddenly realising that they were in a waiting room and not with Chris.

"He's been in surgery for the last hour, he has internal bleeding," Wyatt revealed sadly, sitting back down.

"I knew something bad was going to happen, at least if it had happened in private you could have healed him," Melinda sat next to him.

"Well it didn't and now we're here and there's nothing I can do without exposure," Wyatt replied bitterly.

"Hey don't speak to her like that!" Mason snapped, suddenly feeing protective even though he was her brother.

"What did you just say? Don't you dare tell me how I can and cannot speak to my own sister!" Wyatt questioned, backing the younger man up against the wall.

"Wyatt, don't," Melinda warned, she pulled him back to sit down. "Don't even think about taking this out on me! You always take your anger out on other people, namely me and mom. What is your problem Wyatt? He's my brother too and I'm scared for him same as you so quit blaming others," Melinda's voice rose with her anger as Wyatt looked at her in disbelief and Mason leant against the wall he was pushed into.

"I know you're worried Mel, I'm just angry that none of us did anything," Wyatt calmed down before resting his chin on his hands.

"There is never anything that anyone can do when Chris is involved so don't blame yourself," Melinda put a comforting arm around him, even though she had literally only just accused him of blaming her she knew that who he was really blaming, was himself.

"Why would you think I'm blaming myself?" Wyatt questioned attempting to act as if it wasn't true.

"I know you Wy and I know how much you love Chris," Melinda described and Wyatt sighed in defeat.

"Why couldn't I do anything to help him? I'm his brother, I'm supposed to protect him and I didn't, I'm a lousy brother," Wyatt broke; he covered his mouth with his fingertips as tears escaped his eyes.

"You're not a lousy brother, you always help me," Melinda tried to reassure her eldest brother.

"But I didn't help him; he needed me and I failed him," he explained, burying his face into his hands as his shoulders bounced every so often with strangled sobs. It broke Melinda's heart as she had never seen her brother show anything but strength and here he was completely broken. She looked at Mason feeling helpless; he just shrugged not knowing what to say and still slightly angry at the Halliwell.

**A/N: ****Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you thought **


	6. Chapter 6

**These Shattering Memories**

**Chapter Six**

Wyatt, Melinda and Mason had been sat in the waiting room for half an hour, Wyatt jumping down every nurse and doctors throats that happened to pass them for news that no one had.

"Maybe we should call mom and dad?" Melinda suggested softly, afraid of his reaction considering he hadn't suggested it himself.

"No we can't; I promised Chris and I can't let him down again," Wyatt snapped, making Melinda jump despite the fact that she had anticipated such a reaction.

"Ok, fine but if one of them calls and asks questions I am not lying to them," Melinda finalised, Mason who was still stood in the same place pushed himself off of the wall to sit next to his girlfriend, putting an arm around her. Another half hour went by as Wyatt got more and more anxious about the lack of news, his knee bouncing rapidly.

"What is going on?" he said exasperatedly, he got up and started pacing, one arm across his chest whilst the other up with his hand by his mouth, chewing his fingertips.

"Wy calm down, I'm sure when the nurses have new we will be informed," Melinda stated, she was slumped back in her chair, leaning into Mason.

"I will not calm down; I need to know what's going on. I need to know if he's ok," Wyatt declared, he faced the wall and hit it with both fists before leaning his forehead against it.

"If he wasn't then we'd know," Melinda stated and as soon as she finished her sentence a nurse walked into the waiting room.

"Are you here for Christopher Halliwell?" she asked Wyatt who was closest to the door.

"Yes I'm his brother!" Wyatt replied eagerly and Melinda announced she was his sister as the siblings hurried closer to the nurse with Mason lingering behind.

"Ok your brother is out of surgery, there weren't any complications and he's in recovery and he'll have to take it easy for a while. I also need to ask how sustained so many injuries on his torso? Some appear to be from over two weeks ago," the nurse explained to the young Halliwell's catching them completely off guard.

"W-why do you need to know that?" Wyatt questioned nervously, how can he explain his brother's neglect of himself by fighting demons alone without asking to be healed afterwards?

"I'm really sorry to suggest this but these injuries seem to be consistent with those of abuse victims," the nurse tried to approach the subject carefully but nothing would outrage the twenty-three year old more than to suggest that he would allow someone or be the one to inflict such injuries on his brother.

"Excuse me, are you trying to say that I would allow someone to abuse my little brother or even abuse him myself? I do nothing but try to protect my brother! How dare you insinuate otherwise!" Wyatt lost it and started yelling at the petite nurse; Melinda put a hand on his bicep to avoid him losing it completely.

"Well if you don't mind me saying Mr Halliwell but you do appear to have a bit of a bad temper," the nurse was not backing down.

"How dare you! You don't know me or my family!" Wyatt snapped angrily.

"Wy stop it before you do something you regret, I'm sorry he's just really worried about Chris," Melinda pulled Wyatt away from the woman as he had inched closer to her. "Can we see him?"

"Yes but I don't want Mr Halliwell left alone with the patient," she told Melinda as she shot a suspicious glare in Wyatt's direction.

"What? I can't be left alone with my own brother, that's ridiculous!" Wyatt blew up again but was again restrained by his sister.

"Do you want to be kicked or do you want to see Chris? Your choice,," Melinda said giving the glare that Piper would when threatening to ground them.

"Of course I want to see Chris," Wyatt backed down, finally stepping away from the short blonde nurse.

"Follow me," the nurse narrowed her eyes at Wyatt before leading the trio away from the waiting room.

"We didn't get your name," Melinda stated as she walked beside the nurse; Wyatt and Mason behind them.

"My name is Elsa, Elsa Atkins," Elsa replied to the nineteen year old Halliwell.

"Do you have a habit of losing your temper like that?" Mason asked Wyatt quietly, not wanting Melinda to hear him questioning her brother.

"No, I'm just worried out of my mind about Chris," Wyatt frowned, feeling guilty about his treatment of Melinda and Mason in the waiting room. "Sorry by the way, about earlier." Mason pondered for a moment on the apology.

"Apology accepted," he decided, knowing how tight the Halliwell's are as a family and he didn't want to lose Melinda. They entered the recovery room and Chris was lying there unconscious, hooked up to multiple beeping machines.

"Oh God Chris," Wyatt gasped and swiftly made his way to the bedside, grabbing a hold of Chris' hand. Elsa observed and could see the genuine fear in the angry brother's eyes for the injured boy.

"You can see how wrong you were now right?" Melinda asked somewhat bitterly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Elsa mumbled, slightly flustered by the amount of love was emanating from Wyatt. "I'll leave you to it, call if you need anything."

"I'm so sorry Chris, this is all my fault," Wyatt rested his forehead against his brother's hand as he shed a couple of tears.

"It's not your fault Wy-"Melinda stated but Wyatt cut her off midsentence.

"You have no idea how frustrating this is Mel, I could just heal him and he'd be better but I can't because of stupid exposure," he explained through gritted teeth.

"I get it Wy, I do but he's gonna be ok. Maybe it will teach him not to be so bloody reckless," Melinda tried to lighten her brother's mood.

"I should have seen that he was hurting himself," Wyatt continued blaming himself and Melinda sighed, deciding not to reply because there was nothing she could say to stop him from blaming himself. She didn't want to believe it but Wyatt was right, even if not directly, Chris was hurting himself to take away from the pain of whatever he was going through.

"I'll be right back," she said and left the room, half an hour later Wyatt hadn't left Chris' side or let go of his hand and Chris hadn't stirred, suddenly the door opened and in came Leo and Piper.

"Oh, my peanut," Piper uttered and rushed to Wyatt's side. "Melinda said you've been here for over two hours and Chris has had surgery for internal bleeding, why didn't you call us Wyatt?"

"Chris made me promise and I couldn't let him down again," Wyatt replied weakly, Piper's heart broke as she looked at her sons tear stained face.

"What makes you think that you've let him down?" Piper asked softly as Leo looked on still angry that Wyatt hadn't called them.

"I couldn't save him from this and now I can't heal him because of exposure, I should have realised that he needed me," Wyatt explained reasoning.

"If anyone has let him down it's me, I knew about his first injuries and I should have told you Wyatt but I didn't for the same reason that you didn't call your father and I," Piper revealed, feeling slightly ashamed as if she had neglected her baby. She didn't know about any of the following injuries though so she didn't quite understand how much damage had been inflicted upon him.

"You knew? Piper, how could you not tell me?" Leo was outraged.

"I'm sorry Leo but I thought I was doing the right thing," Piper whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek and Leo sighed, pulling her into a hug. Everyone just sat down and stayed silent until Elsa came into the room and announced that everyone would have to leave. Mason, Melinda, Leo and Piper immediately stood but Wyatt made no move whatsoever.

"Come on Wy, we'll come and see him in the morning," Leo put a hand on his sons shoulder but he shrugged it off, he had his elbows on his knees with his hands over his mouth staring intently at Chris.

"I can't leave him," he mumbled.

"Mr Halliwell, I am working a night shift so I can keep an eye on him for you," Elsa tried to make a compromise because apart from extreme cases it was against hospital policy for visitors to stay in the wards overnight.

"What if he wakes up? He'll be alone, you don't understand him, I need to be here when he wakes up," Wyatt explained calmly to the young nurse.

"I'm really sorry but it's against hospital policy," Elsa apologised and regretted it immediately; he had the same look in his eyes when she suggested someone was abusing Chris.

"I am not leaving his side, no matter what anyone says," Wyatt stood his ground, standing beside the bed gripping Chris' hand.

"Look miss, there will be no moving him," Leo told Elsa, he was holding Piper's hand ready to leave with his wife, daughter and Mason.

"Alright fine, he can stay," Elsa caved, the Halliwell's and Mason left Wyatt now sitting by the bed, he was still holding Chris' hand but with both of his.

**A/N: ****Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you thought! REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**These Shattering Memories**

**Chapter Seven**

It was around two o'clock in the morning and Elsa was doing her rounds when she stopped outside of Chris' private room, she saw Wyatt asleep with his head on the side of the bed still holding onto Chris' hand. She looked at Wyatt's face as he was faced towards the door, he didn't look peaceful at all, the worry for his brothers health still etched on his beautiful face. Suddenly Chris started stirring awake so she took her stethoscope from around her neck and entered the room.

"Where am I?" Chris asked the young nurse as she started to check his vitals, putting the stethoscope to his chest.

"You're in the hospital Mr Halliwell, I'm Nurse Atkins," Elsa explained, Chris looked really confused and noticed Wyatt's sleeping form beside him when he tried to sit up.

"Wyatt?" he groaned, pulling his hand out of the death grip to nudge him awake. "Wy, wake up."

"Chris?" Wyatt replied groggily, picking his head up from the bed. "Oh my God, Chris I was so worried," Wyatt announced, hugging his brother fiercely before giving him a death glare and a warning: "Don't ever scare me like that again, do you hear me."

"I hear you," Chris responded through coughs, an effect of the hug. "I thought I had everything under control."

"Promise me that when you get out of here you will tell me what has been going on with you!" Wyatt demanded as Elsa stood aside listening intently from behind her clipboard.

"Alright, I promise," Chris assured his older brother, he stopped the conversation from going any further into the supernatural when he noticed the nurse studying them over her clipboard. "Are you finished here?"

"Um, yeah sorry," she fumbled before hastily leaving the room. Chris looked at his brother and saw the tear tracks down his cheeks and his red puffy eyes.

"Have you been crying Wy?" he asked his big brother who was the usual image of strength.

"I was worried Chris, you have no idea how hard it has been for me, knowing that I could heal you in seconds but not being able to do it," Wyatt explained.

"Look at me Wy, I'm ok and it's my fault anyway," Chris told the worrying sibling. "I knew I was being stupid and stubborn but I didn't wanna get anyone involved."

"You can be such an idiot sometimes, families handle things together – especially this one," Wyatt said sternly.

"I know, I know, I know and I'm sorry but you know me, hard as a brick wall," Chris commented, referencing the way he never shows others how he's feeling and always wanting to deal with things alone.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, soften up idiot," Wyatt attempted a smirk but he was too worried and upset for it to work. Chris smiled at Wyatt continued chatting happily until the latter remember that Piper, Leo and Melinda had been there. "Mom, dad and Mel were here by the way."

"Wy, I told you not to tell anyone!" Chris sighed, frustrated.

"I didn't, Mel just turned up and then she called mom and dad," Wyatt explained, he hated being on Chris' bad side and avoided it at all costs, unless absolutely necessary. Chris groaned and tilted his head back, looking at the ceiling.

"What happened to me? I mean I know whatever it was it was because of everything I've been doing lately but the last thing I remember is being in the club with you," Chris asked.

"You collapsed in the middle of the club and then had surgery for internal bleeding; I supposed we didn't give the nurse any time to explain it to you," Wyatt replied and Chris looked pale at the thought of people digging around in his stomach even though he has had demons digging around in him for his powers before.

"You should go home Wy, get some sleep," Chris told his brother who refused and continued to refuse for the next four days that Chris was bedridden in the hospital.

"I have your release papers all ready for you Chris," Elsa came into the room with a smile on her face; she was happy that Chris was well enough to go home but she was going to miss having the two brothers around, they brightened up her day.

"Finally," Chris exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air. Chris had changed into a pair of jeans, a loose fitted top with sneakers.

"I'm glad you're better," Elsa told the twenty-two year old.

"Thanks Elsa," Wyatt thanked the nurse who, over the course of the four days, had gotten to know the two and they were on much better terms than their initial encounter.

"Just doing my job," Elsa smiled happily at Wyatt; she had only finished her medical degree a year previously and was a year older than Wyatt. They got on like a house on fire once they were over the whole abuse episode.

"You were a big help though even if it is just your job," Wyatt returned a big smile to mirror Elsa's.

"Wy, as much as I love watching you flirt with my nurse, can we go? I wanna go home," Chris smirked.

"Shut up Chris," Wyatt snapped, hitting his brother who was now stood beside him in the stomach by accident, making him wince in pain. "Oh, I'm sorry Chris," Wyatt quickly started fussing over his little brother, putting his hands on his shoulders and looking him in the eye as if to be checking his head was ok in case he had a concussion.

"It's alright Wy, I'm ok, let's just go," Chris groaned, holding his stomach in pain, Wyatt immediately nodded and they left after Wyatt and Elsa said goodbye. "You like her," Chris teased on the ride home.

"I do not, she was just a good nurse," Wyatt replied unconvincingly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Chris joked sarcastically.

**A/N:**** REVIEW! Please I want to know what people liked or disliked about this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**These Shattering Memories**

**Chapter Eight**

"Oh baby, I'm so happy that you're home," Piper exclaimed as soon as her sons entered the manor, the moment she had her arms wrapped around her middle child the entire Halliwell clan was in the foyer.

"It's great to have you back," Henry said as he hugged his nephew a little more carefully than Piper had upon seeing his arm wrap around his stomach in the pain he hid from his mother.

"Thanks Uncle Henry," Chris replied, hugging his uncle back gratefully. Everyone greeted the neurotic twenty-two year old before gathering in the conservatory, three hours later the entire family had been chatting animatedly whilst Chris mostly observed and he was really tired.

"Wy I'm gonna go upstairs, can you make sure no one makes a fuss, please?" Chris asked his brother quietly, making sure no one could hear them.

"Yeah of course, you just rest up," Wyatt rubbed Chris' arm comfortingly before the tired boy slipped out of the family filled room.

"Is Chris alright?" Piper asked, the whole room focusing their attention on the eldest Halliwell child.

"He's just tired mom, he's fine," Wyatt assured her and everyone slowly returned to their conversations.

"Is he really ok? I know he's been having a hard time with some things lately so is he really ok?" Phoebe questioned her eldest nephew.

"I think so I mean he hasn't spoken to anyone yet but he promised me that he would explain everything when he got out of the hospital. I'm gonna wait a couple of days before asking him about it," Wyatt described to his aunt.

"Wow a patient Wyatt? Who are you and what have you done with my nephew?" Phoebe joked, usually Wyatt couldn't wait for anything and would get very restless when anything involved patience.

"Shut up Aunt Phoebe, he's my baby brother and I want to let him rest," Wyatt turned slightly pink in a blush and Phoebe smiled at him fondly, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his head.

"I'm gonna go over to Mason's for a bit, I know Chris just got home but he's gonna be sleeping probably until dinner and I'll be back for that," Melinda announced, mostly towards Piper who she knew would protest using Chris as a reason she should stay home.

"Ok sweetie, dinner will be at seven so don't be late," Piper said sternly with the infamous Piper Halliwell stare, despite the fact that all her children were adults by now, she was still the boss.

"Of course mom," Melinda said trying to keep the sarcasm out of her tone as she kissed both her parents cheeks before leaving the manor.

"How's your brother?" Mason asked as he and Melinda settled on the sofa in his parent's living room.

"As well as can be expected, he's at home resting," Melinda answered, fiddling with her boyfriend's hand as his arm was wrapped around her shoulders.

"Wyatt had anymore temper tantrums?" Mason asked absently, he hadn't meant to voice his thoughts about the older boy but now that he had he couldn't take it back.

"What's that supposed to mean? What do you have against Wyatt Mason?" Melinda questioned harshly, sitting away from him to look at him angrily.

"Apart from the fact that he has an unpredictable temper and takes it all out on you and your mother, nothing," he had to let her know how he felt now; he didn't like Wyatt and Melinda was the one always saying: 'no secrets'

"My brother's temper is not unpredictable! That nurse accused him of battering Chris so what did you expect? And I'm his sister, we argue all the time, its normal!" Melinda could not believe what Mason was saying about her brother.

"He almost battered me Mel or don't you remember?" the pair were now stood facing each other, Melinda with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Wyatt was just angry at himself because he's blaming himself for not saving Chris from himself. Why can't you just understand that sometimes in my family things get complicated but they're good people, the best," Melinda explained exasperatedly.

"I don't like him Mel and I don't trust him; maybe Chris felt the same, maybe that's why he hasn't been talking to him. Maybe it's why he's been pushing him away?" Mason suggested, this outraged Melinda more than anything because there were no two people in the entire world that were closer than her brothers.

"You don't know anything Mason! You don't know me and you don't know my family! I can't believe you, I thought I meant something to you," Melinda pushed past her boyfriend but he grabbed her wrist.

"You do mean something to me, Mel I love you," Mason told her softly in an attempt to calm her down.

"Then you should know that my family means everything to me and no one, I repeat, no one can disrespect them," she replied in a dangerously low voice, she proceeded to roughly push him away and storm out of house. Mason dropped onto the sofa, head in hands defeated whilst Melinda drove home. She stormed into the manor, slamming the door behind.

"What's wrong Mellie?" Leo asked using the childhood nickname that he originated, it was special between the two of them even though other people have also adopted the nickname for her.

"Fine," she frowned as she walked past her dad heading upstairs, she didn't even bother giving him a proper answer because she was still fuming from the argument.

"You're obviously not fine Melinda, what's wrong?" Leo questioned as he followed her to the attic, the room she goes to get her mind off things by learning more about her heritage and magic.

"I had a fight with Mason," she revealed as she stood at the book and began flicking through the tattered pages.

"What was the fight about? You seem pretty upset about it," Leo pressed, sitting down on Aunt Pearl's couch.

"Wyatt, Mason doesn't like or trust him," Melinda revealed simply, deciding to sit next to her loving father.

"Why on Earth doesn't he trust Wyatt? He's one of the nicest and most trustworthy people alive," Leo replied to his only daughter, confused at her boyfriend's opinion.

"I know he is, but he lost his temper a few times at the hospital so Mase has decided not to like him; he said such horrible things," Melinda went on to describe the entire argument and what Mason said, to her father whilst, unbeknownst to them, Wyatt listened at the attic door.

**A/N: ****Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and may I just subtly urge everybody to REVIEW this chapter and tell me what you think of Mason.**


	9. Chapter 9

**These Shattering Memories**

**Chapter Nine**

Wyatt leant against the wall and slid down to the floor mulling over his sister's words, he laid his head back against the wall. Leo and Melinda heard the noise by the door and Leo cautiously walked towards the door to identify the source of the sound.

"Wyatt?" he questioned, crouching down to his upset twenty-three year old son.

"Maybe Mason's right, I was so close to punching him the other day and I don't know where it came from, I was so angry. Maybe I shouldn't be trusted and maybe that is why Chris refuses to talk to me," Wyatt choked to his father.

"Don't be stupid Wy; Mason was way out of line. Chris was refusing to talk to everyone, that's just his personality, he doesn't like people worrying about him and getting involved," Melinda crouched next to Leo; Wyatt, however, didn't want to listen to them, he wanted to wallow in his own personal pit of despair so he stood up and passed them into the attic.

"What if Chris really doesn't trust me? I don't think I could take that," Wyatt raised his voice in despair, his eyes brimming with tears that he wouldn't allow to fall.

"Don't torture yourself, he's your brother and he loves you," Melinda attempted to calm Wyatt down as they heard footsteps coming up to the attic, they all turned around to see Chris enter the attic; he looked tired and had obviously been sleeping.

"Why are you yelling Wy? You woke me up," he croaked, holding his stomach with one arm.

"Sorry Chris, it's nothing I'm just stressing as usual," Wyatt told his brother softly as he tried to hide the fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong Wyatt?" Chris asked seriously; he saw the fear because he could read Wyatt like an open book. Melinda waited for a moment for Wyatt to tell Chris himself and sighed when he didn't; rolling her eyes so she explained what Mason had said to her.

"Now Wyatt has it in his head that it's true," she added to finish her explanation.

"What are you crazy? Wyatt not only are you my brother but you're my best friend, of course I trust you," Chris assured his idiot brother.

"You do?" Wyatt asked, still sceptical to which Chris nodded in response and the two hugged happily, Chris hiding the wince of pain he had when Wyatt crashed against him.

"I suppose I should really tell you all what's been going on," Chris mumbled once the hug was over; Wyatt's face lit up despite the fact he could clearly see the subject caused his little brother deep distress. The four walked downstairs to find the entire family still in the manor, Leo told his kids to wait in the living room whilst he went to get Piper.

"Hey Piper, Chris is ready to tell us what's been happening," Leo told Piper quietly, her eyes widened and she smiled slightly.

"Sorry everyone but I need to ask you all leave," Piper announced to the family filled conservatory; Phoebe and Paige got the hint and ushered all of the family member's to leave, bidding the Halliwell matriarch goodbye. No less than five minutes later the family of five were all sat in the living room. Chris in one arm chair, Wyatt was in the other with Melinda on the arm and Leo and Piper on the sofa opposite the kids. Chris' knee was bouncing rapidly as he took a few deep breaths as everyone eyed him nervously.

"Take your time Chris," Wyatt leaned over and rubbed Chris' shoulder and the younger male smiled weakly at the attempt of comfort.

"I've been having these weird dreams, only I don't think they're dreams, I think they're memories," Chris explained shakily.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked cautiously, she suddenly had the fear rise within her that he was remembering his other life; little did she know that she was right.

"Well the last one was in some kind of cavern and I was – I was punching dad and then mom pulled me off of him but you were pregnant and I was an adult," Chris described his latest dream with a furrowed brow from the confusion that still plagued his mind. Piper's breath caught in her throat as both she and Leo flashed back to the awful incident.

"What other dreams have you had?" Piper asked nervously, hoping for a way out of telling them what had happened the year Chris was born.

"One was when you defeated the Titans, I told you my name was Chris Perry and you didn't recognise me," Chris described one of the first dreams and then goes on to explain the moment Piper found out Chris was her son, the time Leo attacked him after returning from Valhalla and then the incident when Bianca took Chris back to the future where Wyatt attempted to choke him.

"Are you saying that in this dream I tried to kill you?" Wyatt questioned shocked, how could Chris' subconscious mind create that?

"You were choking me," Chris confirmed not looking at his brother. "I just don't understand what any of it is."

"Piper we need to tell them," Leo looked at Piper sadly; she looked at each of her children before looking back at Leo and nodding.

"About twenty-three years ago when we fought the Titans a mysterious white-lighter orbed into our lives from the future and that white-lighter was you Chris. You had travelled back in time to save your future, to save your brother; that Chris was from an alternate timeline from this one, a timeline where Wyatt was the Source of All Evil," Piper explained.

"At first we didn't trust him and we thought he was lying about Wyatt because he was just a baby, our only baby. He kept fuelling my suspicions; he was sketchy, he hid things and was always lying," Leo carried on as Piper began crying with Chris immediately kneeling in front of her to comfort her.

"You didn't trust me?" Chris asked flatly.

"You have to understand that we didn't know who you were, you hadn't even been born," Piper pleaded through tears.

"You saved your brother Chris; you saved him from what would have happened. You helped us stop Gideon," Leo told the young man but was cut off when Chris was seemingly pushed against the chair he had been sitting in with his eyes clenched shut.

"Chris? What is happening to him? Chris!" Wyatt demanded, dropping to his knees at Chris' side trying to wake him.

"I don't know," Leo answered; he hated not knowing, it terrified him. Suddenly Chris grabbed his stomach as a look of agony graced his features.

"Dad!" the young witch gasped, "Wyatt, Wyatt!" he called out as if instructing someone.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Wyatt yelled as he desperately tried to get Chris to open his eyes.

"You have to find Wyatt," Chris mumbled as he started sweating profusely.

"That's what he was telling me to do after Gideon stabbed him," Leo revealed to the family as they huddled around the middle child whilst he muttered incoherently before speaking up louder again.

"Go, saving Wyatt saves the future you know that… you don't have to dad, find Gideon and you save us both," he was still sweating and breathing heavily; his breathing became erratic and he looked like he was gasping for air when without warning he just stopped breathing altogether and his head slumped to the side.

**A/N: ****Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it so I hope it didn't disappoint. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE **


	10. Chapter 10

**These Shattering Memories**

**Chapter Ten**

"Chris! Wake up, wake up buddy, come on. Don't let go," Leo cried, having a sense of de je vu, he couldn't lose Chris again. Wyatt put his hand over his brother but nothing happened, the golden light wouldn't glow. The family were completely freaking out with Wyatt still trying to heal Chris for about a minute when Chris took a sharp intake of breath of air and sat bolt up, panting.

"Chris!" Wyatt exclaimed, pulling his brother into a bone crushing hug, Melinda putting herself in the embraced.

"I-I don't understand… Gideon was an elder, why would he k-k-kill me?" Chris questioned confused so Piper and Leo explained everything to their children, Wyatt tried to put his arm around Chris for comfort but he pulled away, "this is too much," Chris commented before hastily standing up although he immediately regretted it when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach; groaning, he grabbed the spot in question.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Piper questioned, standing by her son with a hand on his arm, a worried expression on his face.

"Nothing," he whispered, he looked toward his stomach but he just rushed up to his room after pushing his mother's touch away.

"What just happened?" Melinda questioned, he gaze falling upon her parents who were watching after Chris in disbelief.

"Chris just experienced the death of his past life," Leo answered in his wise elder tone.

Chris went straight to his room and was now sat on his bed, cross legged as the memory ran through his mind over and over.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" he chanted, with his fingers on his temples, he got progressively louder until he blew up. He yelled and threw the a photo from his bedside table into the wall by the door; the smash echoed loudly throughout and the manor and quickly Piper, Leo, Wyatt and Melinda were bursting through Chris' bedroom door.

"Sweetie, you're alright, you're alright," Piper soothed her little boy as she sat beside him and pulled him into her arms, stroking his hair. Wyatt searched for the source of the smash and his heart sank when his eyes fell upon the shattered photo of him and Chris, he quickly left the room for his own room.

"Hey Wyatt, you alright?" Leo called, having followed his eldest out into the hall way.

"Yeah I'm fine dad, just tired," Wyatt replied avoiding looking Leo in the eye.

"It's ok not to be you know," Leo told him, he could right through his façade especially as Wyatt was never the best liar anyway.

"He hates me, he smashed our photo, he hates me, dad," Wyatt theorised, his heart breaking as the words left his mouth.

"No he doesn't Wyatt, don't be ridiculous he loves you," Leo dismissed the idea immediately, viewing it as ludicrous.

"He does dad, he hates me," Wyatt didn't expect his father's words as tears started streaming down his face, Leo took his eldest son in his arms as the young man wept into his shoulder as the same thing happened with Piper and Chris. Melinda was stood in the door to Chris' room looking between her brothers as both adults broke down, two of the men that Melinda looked to for strength crying in their parents arms. Everyone went without dinner that night in the manor; the two boys crying themselves to sleep, Piper and Leo comforting each other until falling asleep whilst Melinda just lie awake the entire night. The next morning, breakfast left a lot to be desired as everybody ate in a morbid silence. Eleven o'clock that morning Paige orbed in with Phoebe.

"Piper, Leo," Phoebe called out stepping towards the stairs, the sister in question promptly stepped out of the kitchen with a fake smile plastered across her face.

"What happened last night then?" Paige asked curiously with an excited bounce in her stance.

"I think Chris nearly died," Piper's façade dropped as she recalled what happened to her sister with a frown.

"I hope he's alright, how are Wyatt and Melinda?" Phoebe asked and Piper replied with an explanation of the smashed photo incident. The three Halliwell sisters stood there in silence, no one knowing quite what to say.

"Hey Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe," Wyatt's voice came as he descended the stairs to see his aunts.

"Hey you ok?" Phoebe asked, hugging her eldest nephew tightly.

"I'm fine," he answered with a nervous and in denial chuckle.

"Where's your brother?" Piper asked her son, she didn't intend on making him feel like Chris was more important but that's what she did and she noticed the moment Wyatt's fake smile dropped into a frown. "I'm sorry sweetie, I'm just worried about him after yesterday," she apologised putting a hand on his face in an attempt to make him feel better.

"I know, you should go and talk to him. He's been in his room since breakfast and refuses to talk to anyone," Wyatt spoke softly and Piper told her she loved him before disappearing upstairs.

"Hey you can talk to us if you need," Paige told the eldest Halliwell progeny.

"No it's ok, I'm ok," Wyatt stated quietly, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"I'll be right back, anyone a drink?" Phoebe asked but the pair shook their heads and Phoebe went to the kitchen to make herself a drink.

"If you wanna talk without anyone knowing you can talk to me, I won't tell anyone," Paige explained as they sat on the sofa by the stairs.

"Thanks Aunt Paige, I'll keep that in mind," Wyatt smiled weakly and sadly at his aunt.

"I'll be glad to help," Paige wrapped an arm around him and squeezed him in a one arm hug as a single tear slipped down his cheek, Paige pouted sadly at him and wiped the tear away.

"It was awful seeing him in that memory yesterday, it nearly killed him," Wyatt commented as his voice cracked. Paige didn't know what to say so she just hugged him tighter, he sighed and leaned into the comfort; Phoebe came back from the kitchen and was saddened by the sight so she joined the hug.

**A/N:**** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thought it was pretty uneventful towards the end… REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**These Shattering Memories**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Hey Chris," Piper announced softly as she poked her head around Chris' door, after knocking.

"Hi mom," Chris replied somewhat flatly; he was cross legged on his bed playing with the hem of his jeans.

"I need you to talk to me sweetie," Piper told her son, sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Where were you when I – when he, um, you know," Chris asked, not being able to say the actual word.

"I was bringing you into the world," Piper answered, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I don't understand why I'm remembering all of this," Chris stated unhappily as he looked at his mum through half-lidded eyes.

"I don't understand it either but we could try to understand it together," Piper suggested.

"You won't be able to understand it, not even the Elders understand why some people remember their past lives whilst others don't ," Leo announced his presence at the open door; Chris sent a glare at his father, still being sore from seeing how he didn't answer his call when his mother lie there dying. Leo narrowed his eyes in confusion at the look from his son.

"It's so annoying, I keep getting flashes of what that me went through with evil Wyatt. How could he do that to me?" Chris said angrily, clenching his fists. "Why did he hate me so much and dad how could you be so unreliable? I called for you and you wouldn't come! You blamed me for mom dying because I couldn't heal her!" Chris was becoming hysterical.

"All of that is different now, you are not that Chris and your brother and father are different now too," Piper said sternly seeing that her youngest son was pissed at Wyatt and Leo for things they haven't done in this lifetime, for what was going on in his mind.

"Just go please, I wanna be alone," Chris asked harshly, the two exited the room and just as Piper turned around to look at her son he slammed the door telekinetically in their faces, Piper grumbled whilst Leo sighed with his hands on his hips.

"This is really messing him up inside," Piper sighed as the couple descended the stairs. Wyatt, Phoebe and Paige were still on the sofa and upon hearing his mother's words Wyatt's genuine smile dropped.

"Just give him some time Wyatt," Leo uttered to the upset boy as he stood up to face his parents better.

"I'll be in my room," he muttered and immediately orbed up to his room, probably to sulk.

"How am I supposed to fix this?" Piper questioned with a lot of frustration as she sat at the dining table.

"I think we just need to give Chris some time to work things out himself, he'll ask for help when he's ready," Phoebe gave her advice as it was her specialty.

"I just don't understand why this family always draws the short straw? Most boys Chris' age would have moved away to college and don't need their parents anymore," Piper explained her frustrations, burying her head in her hands. Meanwhile up in Chris' room; he was pacing back and forth, clutching his stomach in pain; he'd been crying and caught sight of himself in the mirror.

"Why are you always so weak!" he growled in anger at himself; he felt so angry with himself and he suddenly punched the mirror whilst screaming at his reflection before orbing out of the manor. The Charmed Ones and Leo heard the smash and immediately ran up the stairs to find Wyatt already standing in the door way to Chris' room, staring at the broken mirror.

"What the hell happened?" Piper demanded anxiously.

"I don't know, I was in my room," Wyatt defended himself as if Piper had accused him of something.

Chris had orbed down to the underworld and was storming through the demonic chambers; he came across a few low level demons that he incinerated with electro kinesis, coming to a stop in an empty cavern. Over two hours later he still hadn't gone home and Paige and Wyatt had spent the entire time trying to sense him.

"He's definitely in the underworld," Paige confirmed.

"That boy is going to kill himself if he's not careful down there," Piper stated fearfully, how could she face losing the same child twice?

"I'm gonna go and find him," Wyatt announced, standing up from his spot on the woven chair.

"You better be careful down there!" Piper demanded, usually she would argue but with Chris' current condition she needed to know he was safe and resting.

"I will be mom," Wyatt kissed his mom's cheek before orbing to find his little brother, the moment he got down there he sensed for Chris. Sensing him close Wyatt walked towards him and soon enough Chris was in sight. "Chris!" Wyatt called as he walked towards him and when Chris looked up at his brother something weird happened. One second Wyatt looked completely normal but the next he had long curly hair and was unshaven, he was holding the Excalibur at his side with about a dozen demons walking beside and behind him. The older boy was dressed in black ripped clothes and looked suspiciously like a demon, Chris' eyes moved from his feet up to his eyes and he saw pure hatred, a kind of hatred on might see before being murdered. "Chris, are you ok?" Wyatt's voice sounded muffled to the younger man as he fell back against the wall before landing on the floor. "Chris!" Wyatt yelled again, grabbing his brothers shoulders to look at his face more clearly and was shocked to see such fear in his green eyes.

"Get away from me!" Chris shouted, violently pushing Wyatt away from him before orbing to what he thinks is safety; Wyatt collapsed on the floor from the push, hurt and confused by the way Chris had just acted.

"Piper was in the conservatory pacing, she had been since Wyatt left for the underworld, and she abruptly stopped when she heard the jingle of orbs.

"Wyatt! Where's Chris?" she exclaimed, excited until seeing that her eldest son was alone, without his younger sibling.

"I don't know, I found him but he completely freaked out, he looked like he was scared of me, why would he be scared of me, mom?" Wyatt explained to his mother as he sat down on the cushioned seat.

"Honey I'm sure that's not true," Piper sat next to him whilst Paige and Phoebe entered as Wyatt closed his eyes to sense his baby brother.

"He's above ground now… on top of the Golden Gate Bridge," Wyatt announced.

"Remote orb me there!" Piper ordered her eldest twice blessed child.

"No mom it's dangerous up there without any teleportation of any kind," Wyatt didn't want his mother going however many feet above ground.

"Do it now Wyatt!" Piper snapped out of impatience, Wyatt flinched and immediately did as he was told. Meanwhile on top of the bridge in question, Chris was screaming into the freezing wind as it hit his face.

"Why is this happening to me?" tears streamed down his face as he stood on the very edge of the beam with his screaming finished he looked down at the road curiously, he could just end his pain with one move.

**A/N: ****What did you think? Let me know in a nice review! To everyone who has reviewed this story so far I appreciate every single one of you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**These Shattering Memories**

**Chapter Twelve**

Chris stood staring over the edge of the beam until he started leaning further and further until someone grabbed his upper arm and pulled him away.

"Chris what are you doing?" Piper exclaimed, spinning him around to look at her as she gripped both of his arms.

"Nothing… I wasn't doing anything, what are you doing up here? How did you get here?" Chris listed monotonously.

"Sweetie are things really that bad? Why can't you just talk to me?" Piper asked, cradling his face with both hands.

"Nothing's wrong mom," Chris moved her hands from his face and turned away from her, looking over the edge again.

"Chris please just come home," Piper pleaded desperately but Chris was acting as if she wasn't even there. "Wyatt!" she called out, at least one son was responding she thought as her eldest appeared. Chris looked at him half expecting to see the unshaven Wyatt from the underworld whilst Wyatt looked at Chris expecting to see the same fear he had seen earlier but they were both thrilled when they didn't see these things, Chris' hard expression softened to his brother back to normal.

"Wy?" Chris questioned slightly confused.

"Yeah Chris, it's me," Wyatt replied, stepping towards the younger man carefully; Chris immediately wrapped his arms around him; he was so happy that it was his loving big brother and not the evil one. "Chris, do you want to talk?" Wyatt asked, hugging his brother back; Chris nodded into Wyatt's shoulder as Piper observed, upset that her youngest son suddenly wanted to shut her out. "We'll be home soon mom," Wyatt told Piper and quickly orbed her to the manor before she could protest. "You gonna tell me what happened in the underworld?" Chris nodded and explained the situation.

"I thought you were gonna kill me," Chris croaked, sadly.

"I could never hurt you Chris, you're my baby brother and I love you," Wyatt stated sternly so his brother knew he was telling the truth.

"I'm not a baby but I love you too Wy and I'm really sorry for how I've been acting lately, I just don't know how to deal with all of these dreams," Chris explained and then his eyes widened in realisation of what his mother had witnessed. "I need to apologise to mom, she must be so worried."

"I'm sure she understands you've been having a hard time lately," Wyatt uttered, completely unaware of what had been going through his brothers mind moments before their mom appeared. Chris wasn't happy about having to tell Wyatt that he had considered stepping over the edge of the bridge but he saw no other choice.

"I had some pretty crazy thoughts going through my head before and I kind of didn't want to be here anymore Wy, if mom hadn't pulled me away from the edge I don't know what I would have done," Chris explained, skilfully voiding the word suicide.

"Are you trying to say…?" Wyatt questioned, glancing over at the edge of the beam, Chris nodded and Wyatt's face paled as tears formed in his eyes. "Chris why the hell would you ever think that you are so alone that you would have to commit suicide?" Wyatt ranted angrily as the tears began falling, Chris was about to reply when he was pulled into a hug, "if I lost you I don't know what I would do."

"It was a momentary lapse in judgement and it won't happen again. I didn't think I was strong enough to get through this but I know I have my family to help me, I have you," Chris smiled weakly at Wyatt.

"Just promise you'll come and talk to me whenever you need to, even if it's the middle of the night," Wyatt asked.

"I'm not a kid," he frowned but nodded as Wyatt glared at him before orbing them home. Leo and Piper were sat in the conservatory both stressing out equally as much, Piper was pacing whilst Leo had his head in his hands. Their parents looked visibly relieved upon seeing the pair orb into the room.

"Oh thank God! Chris what were you thinking?" Piper immediately scolded the middle child whilst hugging him tightly. Leo joined the hug and Chris felt like the air was being squeezed out of him. Chris managed to stay out of trouble for the next couple of days and was now tossing and turning in bed in the middle of the night, having one of his horrific memory dreams.

*The Dream*

Chris was stood in the middle of Golden Gate Park he must have been about twenty; the park looked extremely different with all of the trees and grass singed. He had his arms around himself in pain and was wearing ripped demonic clothing. Dozens of demons surrounded him and about fifteen feet directly in front of him was evil Wyatt.

"Stop pushing me Chris!" Wyatt yelled angrily, Chris glared at Wyatt who looked at him with frustration.

"I could kill him master?" asked one of the demons; Wyatt didn't even hesitate before throwing an energy ball at the demon – vanquishing him.

"If any of you try anything you will suffer the same fate!" Wyatt bellowed at his minions.

"Why would you do that? I thought evil wanted good dead," Chris questioned, still hunched over in pain; he felt as though he had been demon hunting with no way to heal himself of the injuries he had sustained.

"No Chris! I will not have you killed," Wyatt explained, eying his brother carefully as he spat out some of his own blood.

"Then kill me yourself!" Chris begged; he was in so much pain, not only physically but emotionally. The younger man looked at Wyatt desperately and started to stumble towards him, he was beginning to go into shock after losing too much blood.

"Chris?" Wyatt questioned, he was scared and concerned for his younger brother who obviously had no concern for himself.

"Stay away from me!" Chris choked as he fell to his knees in pain.

"You can't save him, he is opposing you!" another one of Wyatt's minions yelled at the overlord as Wyatt began moving towards his brother.

"You don't give me orders! All of you leave!" Wyatt commanded and all of the demons teleported away, as soon as they were all gone Wyatt rushed to Chris' side.

"Get away from me Wy," Chris tried to sound threatening but he used the affectionate, brotherly nickname from their childhood; Wyatt didn't listen and began healing him. "There's still good in you if you can still heal," Chris whispered.

"The trigger for healing is love, not goodness," Wyatt told him sternly, Chris looked at Wyatt with such despair.

"I can't take it anymore Wy, just kill me!" he begged once again.

"No I am not going to kill my own brother!" Wyatt told him as he backed away from him before black orbing away.

*End of Dream*

**A/N: ****Come on people I really want some reviews! In a whole two days I only got one review on the previous chapter **** it makes me sad I love getting reviews from people. So thank you to the one person who did review that chapter: Farm-Mom**


	13. Chapter 13

**These Shattering Memories**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Chris sat bolt up in his bed with sweat trickling down his face, it was four in the morning and he could almost still feel the pain that the other Chris was in from those injuries – the injuries that, despite being evil, Wyatt healed. Chris wiped his wet hair out of his face before wiping a few tears out of his eyes, getting out of bed and headed to Wyatt's room.

In Wyatt's room the young man was asleep on his bed with one arm hanging over the side of the bed and one leg hanging out of the duvet. When Chris knocked on the door he woke with a start, causing him to tumble out of bed, hitting his head on the floor.

"Come in," he called out groggily, rubbing his head in pain.

"Hey Wy, oh sorry," Chris said upon entering the room and trying hard not to laugh at Wyatt lying on the floor.

"You've had another bad one haven't you?" Wyatt sat up, he could see the sweat on his face and the shadows in his eyes, the twenty-two year old nodded and Wyatt gave him a sympathetic look. They picked up Wyatt's duvet and then sat on the bed; Chris was in his pyjama trousers whereas Wyatt was just in his boxers. Chris explained the whole dream to Wyatt who looked astonished and saddened yet somewhat happy. "I still loved you then? Even if I was evil," he asked with a small smile twitching on his lips.

"I didn't care though; I felt so much hate towards you in it. I hated that feeling because you're my big brother and I love you," Chris explained frowning as tears threatened to fall so Wyatt pulled him into a big hug.

"I love you too and remember to talk to me just like this whenever you need to ok?" Wyatt reminded him with worry in his voice; he remembered seeing the same look of vulnerability the day he was on the bridge.

"I know," he smiled sadly, "how are you holding up? It must be hard for you too, I mean I was begging you to kill me," Chris uttered, Wyatt pouted slightly; Chris never felt sorry for himself. I anyone else is the least bit affected by something he will worry more about them than himself.

"Of course it's hard but Chris I'm more worried about you, I just want to be here for you. I wanna make sure that none of this comes between us," Wyatt squeezed Chris' arm reassuringly.

"It won't I'll make sure of that," Chris smiled at his big brother, his role model since they were children.

"Good," Wyatt smiled brightly at the younger man. "Now get out of my room and let me sleep," he added cheekily as he pushed Chris out of his bed.

"Thanks for the sympathy bro," Chris feigned hurt with a fake gasp before grinning and leaving the room. The morning came and everyone downstairs for breakfast, sitting around the dining table.

"Who was wandering around last night?" Leo asked conversationally as he ate some blueberry pancakes.

"That was me, sorry I didn't mean to wake anyone up, sorry," Chris told the family.

"Well it didn't wake me, good job too 'cause I'm off to college, later," Melinda stood with a piece of toast and left for college.

"You woke me up though," Wyatt joked but Chris clearly wasn't in a joking mood because he glared at his brother.

"Only because you told me to!" he snapped, gripping his knife and fork with white knuckles. Everyone was taken aback by the outburst; he averted his gaze and was now glaring at his barely touched breakfast.

"I was only joking Chris, you know I don't mind when you need to talk to me," Wyatt explained as he, Leo and Piper watched Chris critically.

"Don't lie to me, you think I'm weak! You always have," Chris stood and headed for the stairs but before he could ascend them, Wyatt grabbed his wrist and turned him around to look him in the eye.

"This is me Chris, not that other evil Wyatt," he told his little brother in a voice too low for his parents to hear. The blonde Halliwell was relieved when he saw the resentment leave Chris' eyes and was replaced with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Wy," Chris whispered. "I don't understand why I can't differentiate sometimes," he added and Wyatt just pulled him into a loving brotherly embrace as Piper and Leo observed confused.

"Will you talk to him later? See if you can find out what is going through that head of his," Piper asked Leo quietly hoping Chris wouldn't hear her, Leo nodded in response and an hour later Piper and Wyatt both went out to give the two some space. Leo found Chris up in the attic as usual, just like the other Chris he spent a lot of time hovering around the book.

"Hey kiddo," Leo greeted the man stupidly, knowing full well he hated to be referred to as a child.

"I'm not a child," Chris stated firmly, not even bothering to look up from the book.

"I know you're not… want to talk?" Leo asked as he seated himself on Aunt Pearl's couch.

"No."

"Come on Chris, why can't you open up? You're whole you've never once opened up to me and I don't understand why," Leo said exasperatedly.

"I don't care that you don't understand, I don't want to talk to you!" Chris explained harshly, he wasn't a daddy's boy like Wyatt who told their father everything and for some reason his father hated the fact that Chris didn't open up to him like Wyatt did.

"Chris, please, why can't you be more open like Wyatt or Melinda? When they're upset they talk to me, why won't you? It's like you're purposely trying to make me feel bad, punish me for something! Wyatt can always come to me for help so wh-"Leo ranted and raved angrily, he was forgetting that this was his Chris and not the battle scarred Chris who could handle anything without a single emotion flickering across his face, this Chris however got angrier and angrier throughout the shouting and white was flickering in his eyes until he interrupted his father.

"I'm not Wyatt! I'm never going to be Wyatt! Why is everything always about the golden child? He's more powerful than I am, more polite, more active. That's all I've heard my entire life 'Be more like Wyatt, be more like Wyatt!' You are always criticising me; I wear too much black or I don't smile enough, every little thing is nit-picked at and I can't take it anymore!" he shouted with electricity bouncing around in his palm until he exploded and lightning shot from both hands, destroying everything on the door side of the attic and smashing the window on the other side.

"Chris," Leo uttered carefully but it was no use, he wasn't going to listen as his eyes were pure white and he could see the energy pulsing through his son's body until it was spitting out of his fingertips. It began to scare him, he could believe it, and how could his own son scare him.

"Why are you even trying to talk to me? You clearly do not care about me! You never have," Chris' voice had lowered considerably and now sounded dangerous as he started taking painfully slow steps towards the mortal.

"Chris stop this now, of course I care," Leo said with an uneven voice as fear seeped into his words. Leo began backing away from the boy but he knew he could only go so far until the clutter would block his path; he glanced at the door and just as he took a step toward it, it slammed shut. "Chris you don't know what you're doing, you're upset I understand."

"You don't understand anything I'm going through!" Chris yelled as more electricity surged through his body and flowed from his fingers, narrowly missing Leo this time and he realised there was nothing he could do but call for Wyatt.

"Wyatt!" he screamed desperately and it didn't make the situation any better, it made Chris even angrier as the twenty-two year olds breathing began speeding up but before he could do anything Wyatt appeared by his dad's side and was shocked at the scene.


	14. Chapter 14

**These Shattering Memories**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Chris what the hell are you doing?" Wyatt demanded and Chris' eyes returned to their normal green, a look of pure fear and desperate sadness in them. Wyatt abruptly stepped up to his brother and roughly took both sides of his face so he couldn't look away. "Answer me!"

"I don't know," he cried. "I was angry and I-I lost control!"

"That isn't good enough Chris!" Wyatt told him sternly.

"No, nothing ever is in this family! I'm either too weak or I'm too strong!" Chris pushed Wyatt away from him as tears began streaming down his face. He couldn't take it; one minute he's completely fine and the next he's hysterical.

"Are you alright dad?" Wyatt asked as he shook himself out of his shocked stupor from Chris' push and turning to his shell shocked father.

"I'm fine, of course I am," he assured the twice blessed once he regained his composure, he was looking at Chris with fear for him as well as fear of him. "We won't tell your mother about this ok? She mustn't find out, am I clear?" he told the two with authority, they both nodded hastily before he left the attic.

"It was the memories again, wasn't it? Not being able to differentiate," Wyatt asked having calmed down considerably from hearing the fear in his father's eyes and hearing the fear in his call. He was angry with his brother for a minute but he understood that Chris didn't have control over it, it wasn't his fault.

"I could feel all the anger from dad choosing everyone over me, ignoring my calls, telling me I wasn't important and blaming me for mom's death and loving you more than me. It was like what happened in the underworld only this time I lashed out," Chris described frantically as if he believed Wyatt would leave and hate him forever if he didn't explain in time.

"Whoa Chris slow down," Wyatt commented putting his hands on his brother's shoulders soothingly.

"If I don't control this I'm gonna hurt someone, I don't wanna hurt anyone," Chris uttered desperately.

"The only person you're hurting Chris is yourself, I think the only reason it's all coming out like this is because you're still trying to repress the memories instead of deal with them," Wyatt took on his brother's role of theorist as his brother was somewhat indisposed.

"I need to apologise to him," Chris muttered not hearing his brother's theory and left before Wyatt could say anymore. He found Leo in the kitchen leaning on the table with his head bowed between his arms, breathing heavily. "Dad," Chris whispered as he reached out and touched Leo's shoulder; he accidently flinched away from his youngest son's touch. "I-I'm… sorry. I didn't-" the young man tried to string a coherent sentence together but it wouldn't work as he looked at his father who appeared to be afraid of him.

"Make sure you do not tell your mother, I have work to do at Magic School," Leo took no notice of the apology and left immediately following the short statement as Chris just stood there staring blankly ahead at nothing.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked softly but Chris just sniffed and orbed away, Wyatt closed his eyes sensing for Chris and cursed when he couldn't. The first place he decided to check was Golden Gate Bridge and he found the upset man sat up against the steel frame with his knees to his chest, head buried in his knees and Wyatt could see his body trembling with each sob that rippled through him. "Chris can we go home please?" he asked the emotional mess.

"Why?" the trembling man croaked.

"Because i-it's cold and windy up here," Wyatt half lied, it was cold and windy but he was more afraid that Chris was losing his will again and might do something stupid.

"I know that's not the reason, you're worried about what I'm thinking!" Chris uttered rising from his position, wiping his face.

"Stop it Chris, come on let's just go home," Wyatt tried to smile at his little brother to stop him from talking but it didn't work.

"No Wy you stop it! You think I'm going to do it again don't you? You want to get home as quickly as possible so I won't try to fucking kill myself again!" Chris yelled at his older brother, he sounded angry at the elder Halliwell but he was going to try everything to avoid going home, all because he was terrified of what might happen if he was to be around people. Hearing the words 'kill myself again' made Wyatt break and he broke down into sobs himself.

"Please stop Chris," he sounded so weak that Chris' faux anger floated away and looked concerned for Wyatt.

"I'm sorry Wyatt but I just, I can't be around people right now," Chris told him trying to sound calm and level headed because level headed people didn't attempt suicide.

"Then lock yourself in your room just don't come up here and block me!" Wyatt pleaded desperately.

"Wy calm down!" Chris said, he was at a complete loss he'd never seen Wyatt like this and had no idea how to calm him down.

"No Chris I can't, I get so scared when you leave the manor. It kills me to think that I could have lost you; that I didn't see how alone you felt! I couldn't see that you needed help, that you needed me. I don't think I could live without my brother," Wyatt explained to Chris with a strained and faltering voice.

"You won't have to Wy, I'm not going anywhere. I just need to be alone for a while, away from people," Chris breathed.

"Chris you can't just cut yourself off from everyone, it isn't healthy," Wyatt calmed down slightly and looked at his brother intently. Chris had always been slight antisocial but he'd never cut himself out of society and avoided people completely. Chris didn't know how to respond so he just took Wyatt's hands and orbed them home, to get away from him he excused himself to the bathroom. He came back to find Wyatt sitting quietly at the dining table, so he sat down beside him.

"Do you think I could have killed him?" he asked in a whisper.

"No you wouldn't have hurt him, you love dad of course you wouldn't have. You would have snapped out of it before hurting him," Wyatt rationalised.

"What if I had killed him?" Chris replied not even seeming to acknowledge the comment from Wyatt.

"Stop torturing yourself, you love dad, you wouldn't have hurt him," Wyatt snapped again.

"It wasn't me though Wy and he felt threatened enough to call for you, I scared him; for him to call you he must have thought that I was gonna hurt him," Chris theorised and he had a good point: if Leo thought he could handle it then he would have done and not called Wyatt.

"You just need to explain to him what happened, he'll understand. He knows magic better than any of us and he will understand that you can't help or control it," Wyatt tried to reassure his baby sibling.

"I feel like we're kids trying to come up with an excuse of why we broke her vase or something," Chris muttered a dry, sarcastic comment.

"This isn't a joke Chris!" Wyatt scolded his little brother's attitude towards the situation even though he knew that was Chris' defence mechanism and how he tried to handle serious situations.

"You think I don't know that Wyatt! I am the one who nearly killed our father; you don't really think I'd look at this like a joke!" Chris shot back and orbed immediately to his room.

**A/N:**** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW **


	15. Chapter 15

**These Shattering Memories**

**Chapter Fifteen**

After Chris had orbed to his room, Wyatt sighed and orbed to magic school to find Leo.

"Have you seen my dad?" Wyatt asked a female student who was sat in the library reading a book.

"No sorry, you're Wyatt Halliwell aren't you?" the female replied but the Halliwell did not have time to converse with the young student.

"Urgh I don't have time for this," he groaned and stormed away in search of his father, he decided his best bet was his dad's office. "Dad!" he announced after barging in and finding him sat at his desk.

"Wyatt?" Leo looked up confused by out of breath his son seemed.

"I need to explain what was going through Chris' head, it's these memories – they're really messing with his mind. He's having a hard time differentiating between the timelines, the day he considered k- well you know, he thought that I was that evil Wyatt and the same thing happened at breakfast – you know when he was going on about me thinking that he's weak. It's like he's channelling the other Chris' feelings, everything that you did wrong was going through his mind and he was angry and you always say that our powers are tied to our emotions," Wyatt rambled, he desperately wanted his father to understand his brother's actions.

"I'm not angry at your brother Wyatt, but why isn't he here to explain?" Leo questioned calmly after he was sure the young man was finished.

"He's scared he's gonna hurt someone, he wanted to stay up on Golden Gate Bridge but I couldn't leave him there, not after last time," Wyatt felt so distressed about what Chris was going through and he was going to do anything to justify anything the troubled man happened to do. Leo looked saddened by Wyatt's word but nothing would change the fact that he was now afraid of his youngest son. "You really are scared of him, aren't you?" Leo didn't answer but he didn't have to because Wyatt already knew the answer, he was just hoping Leo would be able to change that. "He loves you dad, he didn't mean to," Wyatt frowned sadly.

"I know Wyatt and I'm sure it'll pass, I'm just shaken," Leo smiled and was happy to see Wyatt believed him when he returned the smile. "Remember we can't tell your mother about this, it will just worry her," Leo reminded the twenty-three year old.

"I need to go and check on Chris," Wyatt's face returned to worry and he orbed out of magic school straight into Chris' bedroom but Chris wasn't there. "For God's sake Chris!" Wyatt growled and discovered that Chris was blocking him once again but Wyatt didn't have time to go and look for him because Piper was home.

"Chris, Leo!" she called, entering the manor.

"Hey mom," Wyatt greeted as he skipped down the stairs.

"Hey sweetie, I thought you had plans what are you doing back here?" Piper asked her eldest as they entered the kitchen.

"Yeah Chris called for me, he only wanted to talk," Wyatt lied, he was usually terrible but he had to make the lie convincing for his father.

"Oh where is he now?" Piper questioned as she began putting groceries away.

"Actually I don't know, he's not in his room and I can't sense him," Wyatt explained sheepishly.

"Then you need to go and find him!" Piper exclaimed; they were all still very worried about his state of mind.

"No need mom, I just needed some air and I wanted to be alone so I blocked Wy," Chris announced entering the kitchen and Wyatt sent him a glare.

"I would really prefer it if you didn't block your brother sweetie," Piper said sweetly, trying and failing not to make him feel like she was babying him.

"I'm an adult and can do whatever I want and what I want to do is move out!" Chris snapped at Piper's tone, and Wyatt and Piper gaped at him, aghast.

**A/N:**** I know really short but I'm going to be away for a few days so I thought I should give you something before having to get my stuff ready. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Tell me what you think of Chris' decision and why you think he's made it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**These Shattering Memories**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"You what, I thought we all agreed that it is safer for you, Wyatt and Melinda to stay here until; like your aunts; you start your own families," Piper exclaimed angrily at her son's tone.

"Well I want to be my own person and do my own thing, I don't want to be defined by my family and besides I'm only an orb away when something happens," Chris protested; that wasn't really the reason though, in reality he just wanted to be away from everyone he could hurt.

"No you are not moving out," Piper refused to let her vulnerable little boy move out despite the very real fact that he wasn't a little boy anymore.

"You can't stop me mom and until I find an apartment I'm gonna stay in P3," Chris revealed leaving the room, headed for his own room to take his stuff to the club. Piper and Wyatt raced after him, begging him to reconsider his decision but he was too damn stubborn. "I'm not changing my mind," he stated as he orbed most of his things to P3.

"Chris you can't just move out, it's ridiculous. You're being ridiculous!" Wyatt told his brother.

"I can do whatever the hell I want!" Chris snapped and promptly orbed out of the manor to P3.

"Nothing is going to change his mind," Wyatt stated sadly and the pair pottered uselessly around the manor silently, not wanting to speak about what had transpired. Wyatt was refilling the flower vase with water when Melinda walked through the front door.

"Hey ugly," she greeted her eldest brother expecting something similar in reply but all she got in return was a monotonous 'hey'. "What's happened Wy?"

"Chris has moved out," Wyatt revealed to his younger sister who was removing her leather jacket and hanging up.

"Chris has what?" Melinda questioned shocked.

"He's moved out, into P3 until he finds an apartment," Wyatt elaborated, Melinda was shocked and didn't know what to say; she understood that being an adult might make him want to move out of his parents' house but he had never expressed wanting to move out.

"I don't understand, he would have told us if he was thinking of moving out, he wouldn't just up and leave would he?" Melinda asked Wyatt thought for a second of telling her about what happened in the attic but immediately changed his mind; Leo had said not to tell Piper so he figured the best way to keep from her was to keep it from everyone.

"I don't know, he's been weird lately so let's just hope that before he finds an apartment he'll change his mind," Wyatt said flatly, he finished with the water before walking back to the kitchen to put the jug back. Piper was cooking silently; it was a good job that she didn't need to pay meticulous attention to make a good meal. Later on that evening the family sat down for dinner, everyone except for Chris and Leo hadn't been informed.

"Where's Chris?" the ex-elder asked as his family slowly began eating, the younger boy not being mentioned the entire time he had been home.

"He moved out earlier, he's staying at the club until he finds an apartment," Piper answered emotionlessly.

"Why would he do that?" Leo asked and Wyatt sent him a knowing look making Leo realise that it was because of what the younger Halliwell had done to him..

"There was nothing that Wyatt or I could do, we kept telling him to stay but he had made up his mind," Piper explained.

"I need to go and talk to him," Leo announced, immediately heading for the front door with Wyatt hot on his heels.

"Is that really a good idea dad?" the eldest son questioned in a low voice, ducking his head to get closer to his father.

"What on earth do you mean Wyatt?"

"I know that he scared you and if that shows then he's even less likely to come home than he already is," Wyatt explained knowingly.

"Don't be ridiculous Wyatt," Leo scolded and left his son to watch after him.

Meanwhile Chris had spent the entire day locked in P3's backroom and he decided just as the club opened that he needed to get drunk so he'd taken a crate of beer into the room and was cracking his second one open when there was a knock at the door.

"Chris can I come in?" he heard his father's voice call through the wooden door and was tempted to orb away to avoid him.

"Yeah," the boy uttered as he gulped down some of his beer.

"Hey I just found out that you've moved out," the father revealed, entering the room but not approaching his son. Chris was sat on the sofa, leaning on his knees with his arms with his head bowed and holding the beer by the neck with both hands.

"I am twenty-two so don't you think it's about time I left home?" he asked bitterly, he didn't want to show his fear.

"Chris why don't you tell me the real reason you've suddenly moved out?" Leo asked, he moved across the room to sit beside his youngest son. Chris shook his head and took another angry swig from the bottle. "Come on Chris please."

"No dad, I can't," he snapped and flinched backwards; Chris' eyes softened seeing his dad's reaction sadly. "You really are scared of me," his voice full of disbelief.

"I'm just shaken by what happened, that's all and I'm worried about your anger issues, you can't blame the memories for all of your outbursts because you've always had problems with your anger. You bottle things up then explode," Leo explained, he couldn't admit that he was in fact scared of him.

"That wasn't me in the attic dad, these memories they're warping my mind and I couldn't differentiate between them and reality. It's happened with Wy only Ii thought he was going to kill me, it was when I nearly – you know," Chris described what was going through his mind. "I can't go home dad, I don't want to have to worry about the next time I flip out. I can't put any of you in danger," Leo sighed; he didn't know what to say so he just pulled Chris into a comforting hug.

"Please come home Chris," he pleaded but Chris shook his head no and stood up with finality as he resumed drinking his beer.

"I'm not coming home dad, I'm staying here," he told him in a tone that said: 'we are done talking about this' "Can you go now, I wanna be alone," Leo saw no other choice so he left his youngest son to wallow in his own grief.

**A/N:**** Sorry for the delay even though it was only like a weekish well hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**These Shattering Memories**

**Chapter Seventeen**

After Leo left it was only eight o'clock and Chris quickly polished off eight more beers and quickly became very drunk, two hours later he was laying on the sofa gulping down his eleventh beer when Wyatt appeared in a flurry of orbs.

"What do you want Wyatt?" he asked monotonously as he slurred slightly with his words, still lying on the sofa staring at the ceiling.

"How much have you drunk Chris?" Wyatt questioned upon looking around at the empty bottles littering the room.

"Not enough," he slurred as he stood to grab another beer but swayed at the sudden movement. When Chris managed to get his beer Wyatt tried take it away from his brother but before he knew it the younger man had pulled the door open with his powers and threw Wyatt through it. The older Halliwell hit the wall and slid down it onto the floor, luckily the music in the club was too loud for anyone to notice him flying through the air and anyone who noticed him on the floor just thought he was extremely drunk. He got up after getting over the shock and stormed back into the room and in the short amount of time that Wyatt was out of the room Chris had gulped down the entire beer and opened the thirteenth. "Just leave me alone Wyatt, I just wanna be alone!" Chris whined in a raised voice.

"No I can't leave you alone in this state," Wyatt demanded.

"Wy please just go! I don't want to end up hurting you, it would kill me!" Chris was verging on hysterical as he shouted at his older brother.

"I'm worried about you Chr-"

"Get out!" Chris boomed and threw his beer across the room; it shattered into a million pieces upon hitting the wall with Wyatt flinching at the impact behind him. Chris breathed heavily as tears began streaming down his face; Wyatt rushed to his aid just as he collapsed to his knees. The twice blessed wrapped his arms around his baby brother; they sat on the floor as Chris sobbed into Wyatt's chest. They sat there for about an hour with Chris sobbing loudly until finally he began calming down. "I'm sorry Wy, I just don't know how to handle any of this."

"It alright just get some sleep," Wyatt soothed the emotional wreck as he stroked his hair, he helped Chris to the sofa and they both lounged down with their heads on the back pillows; with the comforting presence of his big brother it didn't take long for Chris to fall asleep. Wyatt just lay there wondering when his twenty-two year old brother started to look so much older than he should and when he became so vulnerable and after a failed attempt at trying to figure out how to help him Wyatt too fell asleep.

"I thought Wyatt was gonna bring Chris home? He is not in a good place to be living alone," Piper had not calmed down since Leo had returned without Chris.

"Seriously mom you're giving me a headache, Wy is probably staying at the club with Chris tonight, it's been over two hours so I don't think they're coming back tonight," Melinda stated, she was still sat at the table with her head resting on her hands.

"Mel's right Piper, we should just go to bed Wyatt will be back in the morning, hopefully with Chris," Leo tried soothing his wife by putting his hands on her shoulders as if to give her a massage.

"Well that's what I'm doing, goodnight," Melinda responded and headed to her basement bedroom and the married couple did the same.

"Seven o'clock the next morning Wyatt was already awake and getting a headache tablet and glass of water for when Chris wakes up as the boy in question slept seemingly soundly but when Watt re-entered the room he was starting to sweat and twitch with a pained expression and began groaning.

"Chris! Chris wake up!" Wyatt rushed to his brother's side, trying to shake him awake but he just kept groaning. "Come on Chris, buddy wake up," and finally after five minutes the young man jerked awake, breathing heavily. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, I was in a cavern with some demon lady and she looked like she was sucking the life out mom and she was pregnant and I felt like the life was being sucked from me," Chris listed the confusing events with a furrowed brow, Wyatt looked at him with sympathy for the confusion that plagued his little brother.

"How's your head?" he asked about the potential hangover for a change of subject onto more familiar ground, more familiar for Wyatt anyway as Chris wasn't a big drinker.

"Hurting like hell," Chris admitted ashamed, he couldn't remember much from the previous night; only that his dad had tried to convince him to go home and vaguely having an argument with Wyatt.

"Understandable you drank a lot," Wyatt told him, handing him the tablet and water.

"I didn't do anything I should apologise for did i?" Chris asked sheepishly.

"Only throwing me into a wall and throwing a bottle at me but it's ok because I didn't get hurt," Wyatt smiled sadly at his brother and Chris looked at him apologetically before taking the pill. The young witch-lighter then looked around the room and frowned at the mess of bottles and shattered glass. "I was gonna clean this up before you woke up but obviously I needed to wake you."

"You don't need to do that Wy, it's my mess so I should clean it up," Chris told his older brother, Wyatt smiled fondly in reply but made no verbal response as he started tidying up the mess his drunk little brother had made. Chris got up to start helping but quickly found himself running to the toilets to throw up, Wyatt ran after him obviously not to hold his hair but to soothe him by rubbing circles into his back.

It took until ten that morning for the pair to finish cleaning the room because Chris kept having to puke his guts out.

"Thanks for helping but you can go now, I'm just gonna catch up on paperwork," Chris revealed as he threw the last remaining bottle in the bin and Wyatt swept up the glass.

"Anything for my little brother," Wyatt smiled, "I don't really want to leave you though."

"I'm fine Wy honestly, I just want to be alone and focus on the work we've been delegating lately," Chris explained truthfully but Wyatt was sceptical.

"Can't I help you with the work? I've been slacking as well, not just you," Wyatt suggested. Chris sighed in frustration, he loved his brother wanting to support him but sometimes he felt a bit suffocated.

"Please Wy, I love you and everything but you haven't left me alone since finding out and I just need some space," Chris told Wyatt firmly, he looked somewhat hurt but nodded understandingly.

"Alright fine, I'll go," Wyatt said flatly and just orbed out without saying bye, he orbed into his bedroom at the manor and immediately searched for his mother after changing.

"Wyatt, when did you get home?" Piper asked when she bumped into him on the stairs.

"Just now," Wyatt replied and followed her to the attic where she was putting clothes into the drier.

"Did you convince Chris to come home then?" she asked.

"Actually I couldn't do much convincing, he was too drunk," Wyatt stated and Piper sat them both down to hear what happened. "He was shouting about not wanting to talk to anyone, he threw me out literally and I was just trying to help but he threw a bottle at me and this morning he just told me to leave him alone," he explained.

"His damn neurosis, why can't he just accept some help?"

"Meanwhile at P3, Chris was sat at the bar going through everything business related to the club; it was very silent and he was focused solely on his work. That's why he didn't notice when a Darklighter black-orbed in behind him and promptly shot an arrow at him.

**A/N: ****What did you think? Let me know, like seriously let me know I love getting reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

**These Shattering Memories**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Chris gasped suddenly and when he looked down, he saw the end of an arrow sticking out of his stomach just below his ribcage.

"What-"he mumbled and fell from the stool, getting blood on the paperwork as he tried to stop himself from falling; he then tried to orb out but found himself too weak to do so. The poison was clouding his mind, he was beginning to feel delirious and confused. The Darklighter snickered at him and when he shot another arrow towards him, he narrowed his eyes sending it straight back at the sender causing him to burst into flames – vanquished. Chris was sweating profusely as the poison penetrated his body, flowing through his veins quickly. He had tried to call for Wyatt but for some reason he wasn't responding so he began stumbling towards the club's exit knowing he needed to get back to the manor somehow. The arrow still protruding from his stomach because he knew that blood loss would kill him much quicker than the poison; climbing the stairs, he clung to the bannister as he tried to come up with a plan to get home but he was losing strength rapidly and collapsed the moment he was out in the open. "Wy-"he choked out before darkness took over and then finally Wyatt materialised next to him.

"Chris," he uttered in shock, he took in the scene before taking off his over shirt to take the arrow out of his brother's body, knowing he couldn't be accurate about where the arrow would go if he took it out telekinetically as he would fly into the air. The moment the arrow was out of Chris' body he started coughing and spluttering up blood, Wyatt threw the arrow to the side along with his shirt and after a moment of coughing his body went limp and the Twice Blessed couldn't sense his brothers aura, Chris' heart had stopped beating. Wyatt quickly healed Chris and he was alive again but again he was coughing and gasping for air. "Oh Chris, thank God!" Wyatt exclaimed, pulling Chris into a tight embrace, transferring the blood that Chris had hacked up onto his own shirt. The older brother helped the younger one up and supported him into the club as the poison that was in his system not long ago still kept him weak. Chris sat on one of the couches whilst Wyatt poured him a glass of water, not even five minutes passed and Melinda appeared in the club.

"Is everyone ok? I found a bloody arrow in the alley," she announced as if they weren't already aware of the arrow.

"We're both ok Mels, Chris was hit but he's ok now," Wyatt explained to the dramatic young girl.

"What happened?" Melinda asked sitting down with her brothers.

"I don't really know one minute I'm sitting at the bar working and the next I have an arrow sticking out of my stomach," Chris explained.

"It was sticking out of your stomach? So where did it hit you?" Melinda asked she had only ever seen people get hit in the leg or the shoulder never where there were vital organs.

"Straight through my back," Chris enlightened the young woman; he was beginning to get irritable as he still felt like the poison was in his body and he didn't understand why Melinda had to keep asking questions.

"Alright let's just explain the whole thing to her then she can stop asking questions," Wyatt suggested as he caught the annoyed expression on his little brother's face. Chris nodded and they explained the entire episode to her from Chris' knowledge to Wyatt's knowledge, Wyatt became upset when describing the fact his brother had died right in front of him.

"Hey Wy it's alright, you healed me and I'm ok now," Chris told him when he felt the distress through their bond.

"But you called out for me and I didn't respond right away all because I decided to follow a lead on my innocent on my own," Wyatt responded with a sad frown, Chris put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Did I just hear you say he died…?" Mason's voice floated down from the top of the stairs; he had managed to apologise to Melinda and she forgave him after the thing about not trusting Wyatt.

"I told you to wait in the car Mase," Melinda berated her boyfriend.

"You said you'd only be a second, I wanted to know what was taking so long," Mason explained as he descended the stairs, moving further into the club. "All this witch stuff sounds really dangerous."

"We grew up with it so we can handle everything that is thrown at us… literally," Melinda told Mason, she looked at her brothers and they all laughed slightly at the pun about fireballs, energy balls and poisoned arrows whilst Mason just stood there awkwardly. "That was a joke Mase."

"Yes, well I don't understand your witchy humour," Mason mumbled, "can we just go please?"

"Yeah sorry, I'll see you two later," Melinda replied and left with her boyfriend.

"I don't like you doing this demon fighting," Mason stated once they were sitting in his car.

"What?"

"I don't like you fighting demons; your brother was lucky he wasn't alone when he died. What if something happens to you Mel and no one is around to do anything?"

"Don't be ridiculous Mason, I can't just abandon my Wiccan duties it's my heritage, my destiny," Melinda told him sternly. "Whether you're happy about it or not, I will not give up on my Wiccan duties," she added, she sat back in her seat with her arms crossed across her chest and Mason decided to drop the subject. Meanwhile back in the club Chris had avoided Wyatt's eye since Melinda left and was sipping at his water to avoid talking as well.

"You realise I'm not going anywhere now right?" Wyatt commented as he eyed Chris carefully. "Maybe we should go and see mom, she'll want to know what happened."

"Who says she's going to find out that anything happened?" Chris snapped, he didn't want to go and tell their sometimes overbearing mother that he was nearly killed, he stood up and walked back over to the bloody books, the Halliwell sighed before muttering, "let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the scene to be unseen," and all the blood – his blood – disappeared.

"You can't avoid the manor forever you know," Wyatt stated as he followed the younger Halliwell progeny.

"I'm not avoiding the manor; I have work to do," Chris lied gesturing to the paperwork but Wyatt gave him a knowing look to which Chris added, "I will avoid the manor until I can control everything going on with me."

"I get that you're scared Chris, I really do but you need to suck it up. Dad doesn't want mom to find out about what happened in the attic so you need to act like it didn't happen," Wyatt explained a little harsher than he'd planned.

"Maybe I could just tell mom then she can hate me and kick me out then I can keep everyone safe by staying away," Chris said half sarcastically, the more he thought about it the more it sounded like a good idea.

"Don't be stupid Chris, mom could never hate you!" Wyatt scolded the ridiculous idea coming from his brother's messed up mind.

"Maybe she'll be scared enough of me that she'll tell me to keep my distance," he suggested thoughtfully.

"Stop coming up with ideas to get yourself banished from the family! You're being absolutely ridiculous," Wyatt couldn't take any more of his brother's babbling; Chris smiled sadly at Wyatt and his eyes wandered to the floor and when they found their way back to Wyatt there stood the figure that haunted Chris' memories/dreams; the sudden appearance made Chris stumble backwards in fear. Wyatt stepped towards his little brother knowing exactly what was going through his mind but immediately regretted it as he found himself flying across the room into some tables and chairs. The scarred adult came to his senses as his brother pulled himself to his feet and Wyatt frowned as he saw his fragile younger brother pouring himself a vodka shot and knocking it back. "Chris not the alcohol again," he pleaded, fearing that his brother may become dependent on alcohol and spiral into alcoholism.

"Wyatt can you just give it a rest! I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself without you constantly looking over my shoulder and trying to control everything I do!" Chris demanded, necking another shot.

"Fine we won't talk about this anymore but please don't bottle everything up again and do what you did last time," Wyatt replied calming down.

"I won't do that again Wy, I promise," Chris responded, also calming down but downing another shot.

"I'm sorry Chris," Wyatt uttered, wrapping his arm around the younger man's shoulders and Chris just leaned into the embrace.

**A/N:**** Please, please, please REVIEW **** Hope everyone liked this chapter**


	19. Chapter 19

**These Shattering Memories**

**Chapter Nineteen**

A little over two hours later Lily arrived into work and as she walked into the club and towards the bar Wyatt scared her half to death as he popped up from behind the bar, she was supposed to be the first one in that day.

"Don't do that!" she snapped in fear and anger as Wyatt smirked at her amused by the reaction.

"Sorry Lily," he apologised with a chuckle as he wiped a glass with a rag.

"Where's Chris?" she asked as she put her bag down on a table and helped Wyatt with cleaning the glasses behind the bar.

"He went into the back room about a half hour ago," Wyatt said suddenly beginning to wonder why his brother had been in there so long, "I'm gonna go and see if he's alright," he added and headed to the back room. He entered the room to see Chris sat on the sofa with his head in his hands, elbows on knees. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just needed to think that's all," Chris replied, standing up from his position and walking back out into the club. "I just needed to think some things over and I needed to be alone to do that," he added to his brother who was going to protest the need to go into the back room just to think when there were no distractions in the club when it was closed.

"I understand," Wyatt smiled sadly as Lily watched the two in confusion; the two usually hyped and happy brothers were somewhat melancholy. The three got ready for opening and when they did Wyatt orbed to the manor to change as it was his night off whilst Chris stayed behind the bar and when Wyatt returned he sat at the bar talking to Chris, half an hour after Wyatt sat down Chris' nurse – Else – sat down beside him.

"Hello," she greeted her patient's brother and he looked at her shocked, he hadn't managed to see her since Chris' hospital stay because of all the craziness and Chris' issues.

"Elsa, hi, what are you doing here?" Wyatt stumbled over his words in his shock and sudden nervousness.

"I was hoping to bump into you actually," the young nurse smiled at the bumbling twenty-three year old.

"I was gonna come and see you at the hospital but things have been difficult since what happened," Wyatt explained to the blonde.

"Well here I am," she smiled, "what did you want to come and see me about?"

"I, uh, was hoping to get your number and maybe a date," Wyatt revealed, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey nurse Atkins," Chris greeted approaching the couple after serving someone on the other side of the bar, "what can I get you?"

"Apple cider, please Chris," Elsa asked politely, he went to get her a bottle and returned a few moments later, "how are you Chris?"

"I'm good thanks," he smiled; he was being truthful because even though he wasn't doing well emotionally, the stomach pain was gone and she was his nurse so he assumed that's what she was referring to.

"I'm glad," Elsa returned his smile and he went back to serving P3's customers.

"Do you want to… um dance?" Wyatt asked Else lamely, she nodded so they went to the dance floor and started to dance. They were happily joking and laughing until Elsa caught sight of Chris getting short of breath, leaning against the bar trying to catch it and she frowned.

"Are you sure Chris is alright? He looks a b it peaky," she asked the older Halliwell, who looked over at his brother, little did Wyatt know but Chris still hadn't been eating properly and it was beginning to take its toll. "He looks a lot thinner than he was when he was in hospital and that's saying a lot because he was underweight then as well."

"I'm really sorry but I think we're gonna have to cut this short," Wyatt told her, she nodded and put her number into his phone before leaving him to try and deal with his brother so Wyatt went back to sit at the bar by his brother.

"Where did Nurse Atkins go?" Chris questioned, straightening himself up and levelling his breathing.

"Chris have you been eating?" Wyatt asked, dismissing his little brother's own question and getting straight to the point.

"What, of course I've been eating, why would you ask that?" Chris stated, posing his question defensively and quiet enough that punters wouldn't overhear.

"Because I know that when things get tough you have a horrible habit of neglecting yourself," Wyatt explained knowingly, "you get consumed by the problem and forget like eating and sleeping."

"You're being ridiculous and paranoid Wy, of course I've been eating," Chris lied easily.

"I didn't see you eat a single thing today and I've been with you almost all day," Wyatt narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his brother.

"There was an entire four hours when I was here alone," Chris said matter-of-factly, leaving out the little lie where he hadn't actually eaten anything.

"Don't shut me out again please," Wyatt pleaded, looking his brother in the eye.

"I'm not shutting you out Wyatt!" Chris snapped angrily. "Just drop it," and with that he moved away from the twice blessed and ignored him for the rest of the night. Two a.m. they sent the employees home to tidy up themselves.

"You realise that ignoring me is shutting me out right?" Wyatt commented casually as they tidied the tables and chairs away.

"Actually I was just ignoring you because you were pissing me off!" Chris revealed through gritted teeth, glowering at his brother.

"Chris you are insufferable! I'm just trying to help you!" Wyatt raised his voice in frustration at his brother's determination to suffer alone.

"You can't help Wyatt, you don't understand!" Chris shot right back.

"Then make me understand, yell at me for what I did to you, beat the crap out of me! I don't care; do anything but shut me out!" Wyatt was so used to Chris being his best friend; they shared everything so it was weird for him to suddenly be shut out and pushed away.

"Wy, don't push me," Chris said in a low, angry voice.

"I'm being serious, beat the crap out of me, and take all of that pent up anger out on me! Wyatt continued his ramble, Chris tried to contain himself but Wyatt knew how to push his buttons and his anger exploded in a rainfall of punches to Wyatt's face and by the time Chris was finished his brother's face was a bloody mess and Chris' knuckles were black and blue and split slightly, Chris pushed himself away from his injured brother and leaned against the bar.

"I'm sorry Wyatt," Chris whispered into his hands as tears streamed down his face.

"It's alright, I told you to do it," Wyatt replied after spitting some blood onto the floor, "feel better?"

"No I feel worse, I didn't want to do that to you," Chris told him, frowning at the bruises forming on Wyatt's face; he moved to sit by Chris after wiping the blood from the floor.

"I'm sure it'll get better, you have your family to help you through it," Wyatt said, nudging Chris' shoulder with his own.

"Sorry," he repeated as he looked at Wyatt's bleeding face, bruises all over with a split lip, split eyebrow and a bloody nose that was most likely broken but thanks to being a witch, he didn't feel half as much pain as a mortal would have.

"It's alright honestly, it makes me look more dangerous," Wyatt joked, amazingly flashing his one hundred watt smile which made Chris smile at how understanding his brother was and how willing he was to put up with his bullshit but he wasn't about to make him walk around with a battered face.

"We'll have to go over to Aunt Paige's in the morning so she can fix your face," Chris announced, "but you still need to clean it up a bit," he added, Wyatt nodded and went to the toilets whilst Chris went to sort out places to sleep.

**A/N: ****Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! And I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far because it means a lot that people take the time to tell me what they think of it, if it wasn't for you there'd be no point in me even uploading it **** THANK YOU now do what you do best and REVIEW! :P **


	20. Chapter 20

**These Shattering Memories**

**Chapter Twenty**

Early the next morning Wyatt and Chris orbed over to Paige's house, into her kitchen making her jump and throw a knife at them – a butcher knife.

"Whoa, it's just us Aunt Paige," Wyatt said as the pair narrowly dodged the flying steel.

"Sorry boys what are you – what happened to your face?" Paige expressed, Chris went slightly pink when Wyatt pointed at him and he showed her his knuckles. "You did this to him?" she asked for extra clarification and he nodded.

"It's not his fault, I told him to do it," Wyatt defended his little brother whom knew he would take the blame and not explain the situation, Paige looked at them so Chris took the lead and explained the whole incident in full to Paige and Henry, who had entered the kitchen following the sound of his wife yelp and the impact of the knife embedding itself in the wall.

"This family gets more complicated every day," Henry commented which made Paige shoot him a glare, "a complicated family that I love," he backtracked with a sweet smile.

"So you came here for me to heal your face?" Paige questioned, Wyatt nodded and she complied then turned to Chris.

"These bruises are self-inflicted, I chose to punch Wyatt so they'll have to heal on their own," Chris explained, gesturing to his purple knuckles. They were throbbing and Chris wished he could just heal them but he knew the rules.

"Are you sure? I mean who cares what They think," Paige asked, pointing up towards the ceiling and beyond.

"I'm sure, I punched him so I should face the consequences," Chris stated monotonously, Paige looked at him sadly because every time she saw him, he was reminding her more of the emotionally battered and mentally fractured Chris from the evil future, "I'm gonna go back to the club, I'll see you later Wy," he announced, immediately orbing out, leaving Wyatt looking like he'd just suffered a blow to the gut. Every time he thought Chris had made a break through, he would revert back into the recluse he had become.

"Do you wanna talk honey?" Paige looked at Wyatt sympathetically as he stared at where his brother had been standing, putting a hand on his shoulder that he quickly shrugged off.

"No, it's ok, I'm sure you've got plans," Wyatt replied quietly, still looking to his brother's spot in the kitchen.

"I don't have anything pressing to do; you need to talk to someone especially with you being the person that Chris talks to the most," Paige explained as Henry silently left the room to give them some privacy.

"You make it sound like an unwanted burden, I like that Chris can talk to me, it's a lot better than the alternative," Wyatt said sitting at the table.

"What I'm saying is you need someone to talk to like Chris needs to talk to you," Paige uttered, sitting down beside him.

"It's hard you know, not knowing about the other timeline like Chris does. I try to understand and I act like I do but I don't, sometimes the hatred breaks through and I hate not knowing what I did to him to make him hate me so much," Wyatt explained not once looking at his aunt to see if she was understanding what he was saying.

"All of that is completely understandable and you're allowed to feel sad about it as much as Chris does because it's upsetting to know about a timeline where you were the complete opposite of who you are today but you and Chris just need to remember the people you are now," Paige's wisdom flowed from her mouth naturally and Wyatt leaned on his hands, finally letting the floodgates open; Paige silently comforted him for over an hour.

"Thanks Aunt Paige," Wyatt thanked his aunt after calming down and wiping his tears.

"I didn't do anything," Paige replied, looking at him confused.

"You didn't have to," Wyatt smiled sincerely and gratefully, Paige squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"How about giving Chris some space hey? Everyone's very tense and perhaps he needs some room to breathe," Paige suggested thoughtfully.

"Yeah maybe," he half smiled the words not sounding convincing because they were so close and had never gone a day without speaking.

"I know it's hard sweetie but it might be for the best," Paige rubbed his shoulder and he sighed.

"But you don't know Aunt Paige, you didn't meet Aunt Phoebe and mom until you were in your twenties, I've grown up with Chris and haven't gone a single day in over twenty years without talking to him and I don't know if I can do it," he frowned.

"I'm sure you can, I don't doubt that you would do absolutely anything for your little brother," Paige told him and he nodded affirmative.

"Of course I would do anything for him but just not letting him push me away which is what he will do if I let him," Wyatt explained; he loved his aunt but she didn't know Chris like he did, no one did but everyone knew that Chris would prefer to suffer alone than put his family through his pain as well.

"Hey mom, I've got this trig homework that's confusing me, would you be able to help?" Henry Jr. voiced as he entered the kitchen staring intently into his trig book. "Oh hey Wyatt," he added upon seeing his cousin.

"Hey Junior," Wyatt mumbled almost incoherently, making Paige look at concerned.

"Not now Junior," Paige began but Wyatt immediately interrupted her.

"It's alright I'm gonna go now anyway," he explained as Henry Jr. looked somewhat confused by his mother and cousin's odd behaviour because Paige and Phoebe's children hadn't been given the details of what Chris was going through.

"Oh alright well if you need to talk I'm always here," Paige advised and Wyatt nodded before orbing out.

"What's going on?" Junior asked, sitting down where Wyatt was previously sitting.

"Nothing sweetie, you don't need to worry about it," Paige assured her sixteen year old son; the boy frowned, he couldn't help but feel like his family sometimes kept things from him because he's not a real Halliwell, because he's adopted. "What you thinking?" Paige asked as she could see the cogs turning.

"Something is wrong with Wy but you won't tell me, why?" he asked his mother, he was under the impression that he would have told his sisters.

"That's because it doesn't have anything to do with you or your sisters so you don't need to know," Paige described to the teenager, "I wouldn't have told the twins either, I hope you realise that."

"Yeah," he mumbled still not entirely convinced, Paige put her hand on his.

"You are just as much a part of this family as everyone else, you understand," she said firmly, intent on making him understand that and get over his insecurities.

"Ok I understand," he smiled at his loving mother, "I just get the feeling that I'm not good enough to be a part of this family sometimes."

"Don't be stupid, sweetie," Paige scolded him and pulled him into a loving and tight hug.

**A/N:**** Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I know not very eventful but necessary I think **** now go and REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW**


	21. Chapter 21

**These Shattering Memories**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Whilst Wyatt was at Paige's Chris sat in the club at the bar with another alcoholic beverage, the drink that now had Wyatt scared every time he saw one in Chris' hand but not how most people got scared when a certain person drank alcohol. Some people were scared of how it affected someone and how it made them act whereas Wyatt was just terrified that Chris would become dependent on it, he was scared Chris would become an alcoholic. Chris was drinking a whiskey this time instead of a vodka shot when his mother walked in, it was still early morning around nine o'clock.

"Chris, are you drinking whiskey? It's like nine in the morning," Piper asked as she approached him at the bar.

"Yeah well it tastes nice and takes the edge off," Chris answered as he took another sip of it, his knuckles in full view for his mother to see and question him about it.

"It's a bit early to be drinking alcohol don't you think?"

"Nope not really, it's not like I'm gonna drink loads and be drunk all day," Chris told his mother as if she wasn't someone to be respectful to.

"What happened to your knuckles?" she continued with her list of questions without his tone or words even fazing her.

"Nothing," he tried to lie but it was quite obvious something had considering they were black, blue and swollen.

"Chris don't lie to me I'm not stupid," Piper scolded her fully grown son and he finally looked at her properly.

"I had an altercation with a brazen punter, happy?" Chris lied again with a lot more ease as it was a believable lie this time, he wasn't going to say he battered Wyatt and he was sure Wyatt would cover for him as well.

"Why don't you get your brother to heal them? They look painful," Piper asked when he winced upon trying to unclench his fist from holding the glass.

"I don't need them healed, it's just some bruises," Chris told his mother before pouring himself another whiskey.

"They're swollen as well and a couple of cuts," Piper added helpfully which earned her a glare from Chris; she was shocked because a part from when Chris was in the past with them he had never acted so cold and distant towards her. "Why are you being like this Chris? I don't understand what we did wrong for you to want to stay away from all of us."

"You didn't do anything wrong mom, I just need some space at the moment. I need to deal with everything on my own," he explained to his mother, his cold exterior faltering momentarily before going back up as he began drinking again.

"Well if you do want to talk, remember that I'm here ok?" Piper sighed and put her arm around her little boy.

"Thanks mom," Chris replied and wrapped his arms around her so she put her other around him and they embraced the moment and didn't care what was going on around them even though that was absolutely nothing, "for understanding and not trying to make me talk."

"That's what I'm here for sweetie," Piper replied, stroking his hair before kissing the top of his head; if he was a teenager and his mom had done this in public he probably would have been embarrassed but right then, in that moment, he drank it in happily because for a moment all of the horrible memories disappeared and he had only happy ones from both timelines. Piper left Chris so she didn't push him away because that what usually happened when someone out stayed their welcome in Chris' presence and just after she left Wyatt orbed in.

"Hey," he said sullenly and sat on the stool next to his little brother who had the empty whiskey glass next to him and Wyatt's expression went from plain sad to worried in a second. Chris narrowed his eyes as he saw this action and he followed his eye line to the glass.

"What's wrong Wy?" he asked still looking at the glass in confusion as to why it seemed to worry his strong elder brother as if it were some unknown demon.

"Why do you keep drinking alcohol? You used to tell me I drank too much but now you seem to drink it like every day," Wyatt questioned simply, not seeing the point of beating round the bush. "I don't know what you mean, I don't drink every day and it's not like I drink a lot of it," Chris responded, he knew that was a lie and he knew that Wyatt would be able to find out that he drank 3 glasses of the strong spirit just by looking at the cash register seeing as he paid for the stuff.

"You used to hate drinking and now you're drinking whiskey at half nine in the morning, I don't get it," Wyatt continued unfazed by his brother's input.

"It takes the edge off ok; it makes me feel better is that so wrong?" Chris questioned harshly, the drink helped his mind to not be so alert so that he didn't have everything going at a hundred miles per hour, and it slowed all of his thoughts down and pushed some out.

"That's what I'm afraid of Chris," Wyatt stressed his worries to an unsuspecting Chris, never once had alcoholism crossed his mind until then.

"You think I'm becoming an alcoholic? Wyatt, are you crazy? Just because I like to drink doesn't mean I'm going to abuse it," Chris told his brother sternly, he was quite adamant that nothing of the sort was going to happen.

"See you're in denial," Wyatt began but Chris quickly cut him off mid-rant.

"Wyatt you're paranoid, I promise to stop drinking as much as I am, happy?" Chris assured his brother but knew that wouldn't satisfy him.

"How do I know that? With you here and me at home still I can't know that as soon as I leave you won't have a drink," Wyatt was acting like a really paranoid parent whose child had been caught disobeying him.

"Fine, I'll move back into the manor… does that satisfy you?" Chris told him begrudgingly and instead of a vocal reply Wyatt hugged Chris tightly, lifting him off of his feet.

"That makes me really happy! We've missed you at the manor," Wyatt disclosed happily with Chris still in his arms.

"You can put me down now Wy and I've only been gone a few days," Chris responded awkwardly, again he was fine with a short hug as a show of affection but a long, tight hug made him feel kind of uncomfortable.

"Right sorry," Wyatt said sheepishly as he released his brother from the bear hug, he thought he'd see his Chris' glaring face but he was wrong, Chris was smiling fondly at him. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because I like that you care so much, the other Wyatt didn't show his love quite as often or outright like you do and though I sometimes feel uncomfortable with it I do appreciate it," Chris told him truthfully which was a stretch for the young man as he often found lies tumbling out of his mouth. "I saw mom earlier actually and I told her I got these bruises in an altercation with a brazen punter, not by battering you," he explained, gesturing with his aching hand.

"I will make sure I back that story up then, we should probably tell Aunt Paige as well in case she accidently slips up," Wyatt suggested and Chris nodded so they did exactly that: let their aunt know not to tell anyone what happened.

**A/N: ****Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I've never written a chapter straight onto the computer without it being on paper first so I hope this is ok. I just felt it was necessary for a scene where Piper sees Chris' knuckles plus it's been a lot of just Wyatt and Chris lately so I need to write other characters into it a little more! Let me know who you want to see more of! Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**These Shattering Memories**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

It had been a week since Chris had moved back into the manor but he was still as reclusive as ever and he hadn't had a confrontation with his brother about his eating habits since what happened in the club and he hadn't decided to confide in his brother and he didn't have any intentions to.

"I can't ignore this anymore," Wyatt stated suddenly as the brothers were sat in the conservatory; Wyatt watching the telly as Chris read a book both having a day off from everything. Piper was at the restaurant whilst Leo was at magic school and Melinda was at school.

"What are you talking about Wyatt?" Chris questioned, putting both his coffee and his book down beside him.

"You haven't been eating properly; ever since Elsa pointed out that you looked ill I've been keeping an eye on you and she was right. You skip breakfast by staying upstairs and you don't eat anything until dinner then you hardly any of that," Wyatt elaborated.

"My eating habits don't have anything to do with you Wyatt so keep your nose out," Chris said calmly with an emotionless tone.

"If you're still hurting yourself then it has everything to do with me," Wyatt shot back; he hated Chris' stubbornness and his ability to appear has though he had no feelings toward anything.

"Wyatt I can do whatever I want with my body, you don't get to tell me what to do," Chris explained to his brother sternly.

"Stop shutting me out, it's killing me out. If you would just talk to me then I wouldn't have to try and keep tabs on you and bugging you," Wyatt stressed exasperatedly.

"Fine I haven't eaten properly since I started getting these dreams; my eating is the only thing I have control over, I can't even control my powers," Chris described sadly, "I hate feeling so out of control."

"What do you mean you can't control your powers?" Wyatt asked, he was intrigued as to how someone so strong could lose control of their powers.

"Well the other day I tried using my telekinetic orbing and nothing happened, it just didn't work," Chris answered with a simple shrug.

"What, absolutely nothing happened?" Wyatt questioned for clarification so Chris nodded in response while his brother looked thoughtful for a moment.

"It's probably just because my emotions are all over the place, it's not like it's vital in a fight so let's not worry about it unless I lose control of any other powers," Chris settled and Wyatt reluctantly agreed, he was doubtful because a powerful witch didn't just lose the use of a power because of out of control emotions. Wyatt met with Elsa again that night but for a proper date this time; he considered taking her to Piper's restaurant but quickly thought better of it and decided on an Italian restaurant instead. Late that night Chris was tidying up the club after closing, insisting that Lily go home when the power went out, groaning he tried to conjure lights above him until he managed to get the power back on but it didn't work. "What the hell?" he muttered to himself as he managed to get the power back on in the dark without seeing much at all. When he got back into the main room of the club he was not expecting demons to flame into existence but even less than that he didn't expect to find his telekinesis non-existence. "What is going on?" he asked himself, the distraction gave the demons an advantage to throw him across the room via a fireball to the chest and as the four demons began closing in on the useless witch he tried orbing out of danger but found that power had gone as well so he called for his brother, "Wyatt! I need some help here!" Meanwhile after the date they had gone back to Elsa's apartment just to hang out and were cuddled on the sofa when Wyatt heard his brother's call, suddenly he sat bolt up from his position watching a movie, startling Elsa who looked at him bewildered.

"I have to go," he said with a distant look on his face, looking into the distance as if trying to hear something.

"What right now? Why?" Elsa asked disappointedly.

"I just have to be somewhere," Wyatt stood up and quickly gathered his things before racing out of the apartment and orbing to the club. Upon orbing into the battle field, he promptly vanquished the demons and healed Chris who had multiple wounds to his middle and his head. "What happened?"

"None of my powers are working," Chris answered simply, looking at Wyatt with a worried expression on his face.

"None of them, you've tried all of them?" Wyatt asked, he knew Chris had been reluctant to use electro kinesis after the attic incident. Chris listed the powers he'd tried; completely ignoring the fact he hadn't tried his most deadly power.

"Chris try your electro kinesis," Wyatt ordered, Chris looked at him with a rebellious glint in his eye, "Chris we don't have time for this," he sighed and Chris huffed in annoyance and attempted the power but nothing happened.

"I don't understand why my powers aren't working," Chris uttered in disbelief.

"Maybe a demon took them?" Wyatt suggested.

"It would have been a sudden loss of power though, I would have felt it something else must have happened," Chris replied knowingly.

"What else could it have possibly been?" Wyatt questioned harshly unintentionally, he didn't like his brother being in a vulnerable position and a witch couldn't get any more vulnerable than being powerless.

"Maybe we should go and talk to mom about this," Chris suggested and Wyatt's eyes widened at the fact that Chris would willingly go and ask for some help from anyone other than himself. They both decided that it was a good idea and promptly orbed to the manor and walked straight to their parents' bedroom even though it was the middle of the night they both knocked, loudly on the wooden door and heard groans as the adults woke up to the noise.

"What do you want?" Piper snapped when she exited the room in her dressing gown with messy hair and an irritable expression on her face.

"We need to speak to you mom," Chris said gravely and Piper's expression immediately fell into worry.

"What's going on?" Piper asked as she shut her bedroom door and headed downstairs with the boys.

"I can't use my powers, they aren't working," Chris disclosed to his mother cautiously, hoping she wouldn't explode in anger and confusion.

"What do you mean you can't use your powers?" she asked as if she couldn't comprehend the simple statement made by her youngest son.

"Just what I said I was ambushed by some demons and I couldn't do anything to fight back, I couldn't even orb out of there," Chris explained to his mother and she covered her mouth as she began forming an explanation in her head.

"So you don't think it was a demon, you would have said that already so who else has the ability to strip powers," she hummed, "the Elders? But why would they want to take your powers away?" she suggested and asked, still unaware of what transpired between Chris and his father, not to mention the occasions where Chris has used telekinesis to throw his brother across a room. The two brothers looked at each other knowing exactly why they may want to strip Chris of his powers; they probably feared he was becoming a danger to the secret of magic and to the people around him as well. "What are you two thinking?" Piper questioned seeing the knowing looks on her sons' faces as they stared at each other.

"We need to tell her… I've become somewhat reckless with my powers, for example I had an accident where I could have possibly killed dad, plus I've used telekinesis on Wyatt a few times," Chris explained sheepishly, he was worried about how his mother would take this, a week ago he would have hoped for exile from the family but now he wanted anything but that.

"You what, what the hell happened?" Piper demanded answers as her face tightened with anger and worry for her son's mental stability.

"It was the day I moved out, he was comparing me to Wyatt and the Chris in my head flipped out and used electro kinesis against him. I didn't actually strike him but he was scared enough to call Wyatt for back up," Chris replied in a pleading tone for his mother to understand that he didn't mean any harm to his father.

"What about using telekinesis against your brother?" she added, staying surprisingly calm in the current situation, had it been a few years previous she probably would have lost it and started yelling.

"That's usually fear of me or the one time when he was drunk and just wanted me to leave him alone, it's never on purpose," Wyatt immediately defended his brother on that one because it was very true and he was afraid that Chris would lose his cool and just walk away and not defend himself because that's what he usually did when the situation called for him to say pleasant things about himself.

**A/N:**** Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, please let me know what you think in the reviews! It only takes a minute! **


End file.
